Aisha's True Love
by KiyoKu
Summary: Aisha's depressed after her breakup with Elsword but soon after a while she finds someone new and makes her very happy and develops feelings that she never had with Elsword. Chung and Rena begin to develop feelings for each other through time after Chung's injured from training with Rena. But will Elsword be alone forever and what about Eve? ChungxRena RavenxAisha
1. Chapter 1

**Aisha: Elemental Master 17**

**Raven: Blade Master 18**

**Elsword: Lord Knight 16**

**Rena: Grand Archer 19**

**Eve: Code Nemesis 17**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser 17**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

**Raven's POV:**

We were all just about done with our dinner except for Elsword and Aisha.

_Those two always seem to be done first for some reason._

"Well I'm going up to my room" Aisha says.

"Me too" says Elsword.

"Don't have too much fun now you two lovebirds" says Rena while she winks.

They began to blush badly. "SHUT UP!" they say in unison. Everybody laughs hard including Eve.

"Let's go Aisha". Aisha nods.

_I thought Eve didn't have any emotions ever since she acheived Code Nemesis but apparently she still does, what an interesting nasod._

Elsword and Aisha flee upstairs. Everybody else finishes eating.

"Hey Rena wanna train with me?" says Chung.

"Sure I'll train with you for a while Chung it'll be fun" Rena winks at him.

"Well what about you Eve wanna train?"

"I guess I will too since I've lacked in strength lately and what about you Raven?"

"Nah I think I will just go relax I'm pretty full."

"All right see you later let's go guys" rushes outside.

"Well let's go Eve before he gets impatient yet again. Raven could you keep an eye on those two lovebirds from getting into trouble ok?" says Rena while she giggles.

"Yeah sure no problem I'll make sure they don't destroy the house."

"Ok thanks" Rena says with a smile. Eve and Rena join Chung for training.

"Hmm now I'm bored, I wonder what those two lovebirds are up to. I think I'll go check up on them" I laugh.

* * *

**Aisha's POV:**

"I can't believe she said that, I wish she would just find somebody to date already and just leave us alone for once."

"Aisha I have to confess something to you" says Elsword with a depressing voice.

"I don't think we should continue to date anymore."

"What! But Elsword why, we have been so happy together. I don't understand" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Please Aisha don't cry, it's not you it's me. I have fallen in love with somebody else."

"Is it Eve?"

"What?"

"I said is it Eve?" He pauses for a moment before responding. "Answer me!" more tears start to form.

"All right fine, I'm in love with Eve! But how did you know?"

"Because of how she keeps staring at you when you're not looking. How dare you fall in love with her when you're dating me?!" My heart's torn to pieces as I say these words.

"Well fine then maybe we should stop dating! I hate you Elsword!"

"Aisha I" that's all I hear him say as tears come pouring out of my eyes as I went into my room and slammed the door. 5 minutes later, I hear a knock on my door.

"Elsword if that's you then go away!"

"Aisha it's me Raven."

"Oh sorry Raven I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's fine Aisha but why are you crying?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me." I began to cry right in front of him. He hugs me and I cry on his shoulder.

"You know you can trust me please tell me I won't tell the others I will keep it a secret." He rubs my back. I began to cry some more.

"There there everything's gonna be ok Aisha. Please tell me why your crying."

I look up at him.

"Well if I do tell you, will you swear to keep it a secret from the others?"

"I swear I'll keep it a secret from everybody you can trust me. He says with a cheerful voice.

"Elsword broke up with me." As I cry a bit more.

"I'm really sorry to hear that happen to you Aisha. He never should have done that. He's gonna regret it for the rest of his life. He's gonna miss dating you. He really is an idiot to give up a girl like you who's so sweet, caring, kind, beautiful and nice."

I began to blush badly at hearing these kind words of his. I try to hide it. "Thank you Raven you're a true friend." I hug him some more tightly.

"I'm going to go and get some rest it's been a long day, do you need anything?"

"No thank you Raven, but I appreciate the thought." I smile at him. He blushes.

"Ok then now get some rest the others might be back by now maybe." He leaves my room.

"Wait where are the others?"

"They went to go train with each other."

"Oh ok I see now."

"Now get some rest Aisha."

"Ok Raven thanks for cheering me up" I smile at him. He smiles back.

"No problem Aisha I just hate to see you cry like that." I giggle. He smiles again and then leaves my room.

_He is pretty cute when he blushes. I better do try to get some rest like he says_.

I hear the sounds of the others coming back from their training. I change into my pajamas and climb into the covers. I keep thinking about all those words that he said about me.

_Was he telling me the truth_? I_ guess I won't know until later_.

I sigh loudly. I begin to sleep with those thoughts stuck in my head.

* * *

**Kiyo: So what do you guys think? XD**

**Aisha: I like it**

**Raven: Ditto**

**Elsword: Why am I the bad guy here?**

**Eve: It was ok**

**Chung: It was great and all but i was barely in it -_-**

**Rena: I thought it was good :)**

**Kiyo: I'm sorry Chung but I didn't know what to do with you XD**

**Rena: Aw Raven I didn't think you cared about Aisha that much ;)**

**Raven and Raven: *blushes***

**Rena: Don't be sad Chung I was barely in it too *hugs** **Chung***

**Chung: *hugs her back***

**Kiyo: *coughs* lovebirds**

**Chung and Rena: *glares at me***

**Elsword: Answer my question!**

**Kiyo: You deserved it**

**Elsword: What did I do? D:**

**Kiyo: You took my cookies, and your always mean to me**

**Elsword: sorry D:**

**Aisha: Poor Kiyo *hugs him***

**Kiyo: :D**

**Rena: So Elsword which one of us do you like me or Eve ;)**

**Eve: *stares into Elsword's eyes***

**Elsword: *blushes***

**Kiyo: Ooh it's Eve after all isn't it!**

**Elsword: Shut up!**

**Kiyo: Eve and Elsword sitting a tree.**

**Eve: You wanna finish that line? *gives Kiyo evil look***

**Chung: Dang Eve what's your problem?**

**Kiyo: She and Elsword just won't admit that they like each other ;3 *duct tapes them together***

**Eve and Elsword: Blushes badly**

**Chung, Aisha, Rena, and Raven: Where the heck did you get duct tape?**

**Kiyo: It's a secret ;)**

**Eve: *breaks them free then nods at Elsword***

**Elsword: *nods at Eve***

**Elsword and Eve: Better start running Kiyo. ;3**

**Elsword: *grins***

**Eve: *evil grins***

**Kiyo: O_O *starts to back up slowly***

**Eve: Junkbreak!**

**Elsword: Double Slash!**

**Kiyo: Ugh man down *collapses***

**Eve and Elsword: *high-five to each other***

**Everyone else: shocked O_O**

**Aisha: You guys are so cruel to him. *helps Kiyo up***

**Kiyo: And that's why your my favorite. ;)**

**Aisha: *blushes***

**Raven: you hitting on her?**

**Kiyo: *gulps* no sorry Raven I won't ever.**

**Aisha: Oh don't mind him he just gets jealous. ;)**

**Kiyo: *blushes***

**Raven: Shockwave!**

**Kiyo: O_O save me Aisha!**

**Aisha: *pushes Kiyo out of-the-way***

**Aisha: Binding Circle! Now now Raven be nice so I won't have to use this on you. ;3**

**Raven: *blushes***

**Aisha: *giggles***

**Kiyo: I owe you one Aisha :D**

**Rena: *patches up Kiyo***

**Aisha: Hey let me help D:**

**Kiyo: Aw thanks guys :D**

**Rena: No problem but you should watch your mouth more, your starting to sound like Elsword.**

**Everyone else but me: *nods***

**Elsword: Only one room for someone like me kid**

**Kiyo: Hey I'm older than you so how am I a kid? -_-**

**Elsword: Watch your mouth and cause you act like one. *gives me a glare***

**Kiyo: *gulps* well anyways please review before I really do get killed. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiyo: At your request Chung and Rena I'm putting you guys in this Chapter and Eve too if she wants me to.**

**Chung and Rena: Yay! :D *high fives each other***

**Eve: I don't really care if I am. *sighs* **

**Kiyo: Aw how come? D:**

**Eve: Nobody cares about me. D:**

**Kiyo: Aw Eve we care about you. *hugs Eve* Come on everybody.**

**Everyone but Eve: *everybody gives Eve a group hug***

**Eve: Thanks guys :D**

**Everyone else: Your welcome Eve ^_^**

**Elsword: Put me in the story  
**

**Kiyo: Well happy reading. XD **

**Elsword: ...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2   
**

**Chung's POV:**

_Those two take forever._ I sigh loudly enough for them to hear. "Come on you two, you take forever. I wanna train already!"

"Oh quit your whining already, we're coming, we were just telling Raven to watch the house for us" Rena winks at me.

"Finally about time you got here, now you're gonna pay for making me wait." I grin widely.

"Oh is that so? We'll just see about that."

"We?"

"I'm teaming up with Rena because you were yelling at us. Nobody yells at me and I mean nobody." Eve glares at me.

"The both of you against me eh? I can live with that since I've got 2 silver shooters and there's two of you which means two targets." _Oh man this is gonna be so awesome!_

"You mean it'll be fun for us. Rena do you mind if I break one of your boyfriend's limbs." Eve winks at both of us. We both blush. She giggles.

"He's not my boyfriend Eve and no Eve you're not allowed to do that to our friends." she tries to hide her blush.

"But why not he was rushing me." Eve whines.

"Because I said so and we only train with each other to become a stronger better team."

"Aw come on just an arm?" She asks innocently.

"I said no Eve, we can't seriously injure our friends. Besides we need him." She smiles at me.

"Can we just start already?"

"Oh fine Eve let's get him. You better be ready Chung." She winks at me.

"The pleasure will be all mine" Eve grins wide.

I pull out my shooters. Rena pulls out her bow and Eve draws out Moby and Remy.

I fire both shooters at them and they dodge it and they those two are fast. Rena releases an arrow at me. I barely dodge it.

_I gotta be faster_.

Eve comes up behind me and launches a spear. It barely grazes my arm as I try to dodge it. I fire 2 shots at her. One grazes her leg. She attacks me with Moby and Remy and I dodge every one of her attacks but a few.

_Wait where is Rena_? My thoughts scatter as I hear an arrow bouncing off my armor. Thank God for this armor.

"Your very lucky you have that armor on or else you would've been defeated already." Eve taunts me.

"I don't need this armor! I'm faster without it." I take it off.

"No Chung put it back on!" yells Rena in a worried voice. I try to hurry but it was too late. Her arrow hits me in my stomach. I fall to the ground. Rena rushes to my aid. Rena starts to cry.

"Chung I'm so so so so so sorry." She cries on my chest.

"No Rena it wasn't your fault it was mine. I was just careless. Please don't cry." I cough up a little blood. I pass out as I see Rena continue to cry on me.

* * *

**Rena's POV:**

**"**Eve did you have something to do with this?" I glare at her.

"I only said he was lucky that he had his armor on. It's not my fault he took it off. He shouldn't have done it in the first place. I was just teasing him a bit." She smirks.

"If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have ended up like this. You know how easily upset he gets. I sigh. Let's just get him back to the house."

"Oh all right but I'm not carrying your boyfriend." She winks at me and I begin to blush. I pick him up. "Ooooooh so you do like him after all." She winks at me. I blush again.

"Well maybe a little." I giggle for a bit.

_I never really noticed it but if you look at his hair at the right angle, you can see that he has pikachu ears. Aw he looks so cute._

"Hey Eve?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could carry his weapons?"

" Yeah I suppose I could. It's the least I could do." She smiles. She picks up Chung's destroyer along with his twin silver shooters.

"Thanks Eve you're a really good friend." I smile at her.

"No problem Rena. My God how does he carry all of this?" She moans and groans at the difficult task. I giggle when I see her struggle.

"Because he is really strong person. I want to protect him and always be at his side."

"Wow you really do care about him."

"Yes I guess I do." I smile at him and Eve.

"Could you tell him sorry for me?"

"How come?"

"Because I don't really think I can say it to him myself."

"Oh silly Eve I'm sure he will forgive you he always does." I begin to feel something that I never have before with Chung around. I kiss his forehead. Eve giggles.

"Should I tell the others about you and Chung?" She winks at me. I blush.

"Come on he's gotta be looked at."

"All right, but you better pull out that arrow."

"What! It's still in there?" Stupid stupid stupid me. I carefully pull out the arrow. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you would have already noticed."

"Well let's just help him instead of staying here and arguing about it."We both nod at each other.

"Let's get Aisha to close up his wound since she is the only one that can use fire."

"Yes good idea Eve."

"Let's hurry."

_Please be ok Chung I promise to look after you_. I kiss his forehead. _What is this feeling that I have_?

* * *

**Eve's POV:**

_She really does care about Chung. I wonder if he feels the same way about her, not likely but you never know_. I giggle at the thought.

"Eve you coming?"

"Oh sorry. I forgot about Chung. Well If you ask me it doesn't look too serious. I think he will be all right." I reassure her.

"We still need to get him back to Aisha come on!" We rush back to the house. I put his destroyer on the floor and his silver shooters on the table pointing it away from us.

_Seriously how does he carry that thing? He must have been a lot stronger than I thought._ We see Elsword sitting by himself.

_Isn't Aisha usually with him_?

"Where's Aisha?!" Rena shouts at Elsword. He notices Chung bleeding.

"What the heck happened to him?" Gives Rena a puzzled look.

"Elsword just tell me where she is!"

"All right just calm down, she's upstairs in her room last time I saw her."

"Thank you Elsword." Rena rushes past him and up to Aisha's room trying carefully to not injure Chung anymore further.

_I hope he'll be all right_. I became depressed at the thought.

* * *

**Chung: I ask you to put me in the story and this is what you do to me? *glares at me*  
**

**Kiyo: Sorry Chung, want some cookies? XD**

**Chung: depending on what kind.**

**Kiyo: They're Oreos Chung: Apology accepted wait where's my milk? You know I don't like my cookies without my milk. D:**

**Kiyo: Oh damn sorry Chung *hands Chung a glass of milk***

**Chung: Thanks Kiyo :D *eats them down quickly and finishing his milk***

**Kiyo: Your welcome buddy. ^_^**

**Everyone but me and Chung: Where's our cookies Kiyo *They whine for a bit***

**Kiyo: you guys are selfish -_-**

**Chung: Yeah I agree with Kiyo. I'm the only that got hurt what about the rest of you huh? *glares at them all***

**Everyone: ...**

**Chung: that's what I thought.**

**Elsword: How come I'm barely in the story. D:**

**Kiyo: I was actually gonna put you in the story in the next chapter. XD**

**Elsword: :D  
**

**Rena: How could you do that to poor Chung D: *cries in a corner***

**Kiyo: Sorry Rena *pats her on the back* please don't cry D: *sneaks her a Oreo without anyone else noticing***

**Rena: :3 *eats it* nummy in my tummy *giggles* **

**Kiyo: Well that's all for now folks. **

**Aisha and Raven: What about us? D: **

**Kiyo: everybody gets a turn no whining. **

**Elsword: please review before we die from lack of Oreos XD**

**Kiyo: Gosh your all such crybabies here *gives them all Oreos* Happy? **

**Everyone but me: Yay! :D**

**Kiyo: derps -_-  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsword: My turn to have a POV now?**

**Kiyo: Yes you get one this time you whiner.  
**

**Elsword: Yay! :D **

**Kiyo: Okkaaayyy well back to the story enjoy everybody ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Elsword's POV **

"Yeah what is going on Eve?" I give her a concerned look**.**

"Rena accidently shot Chung in his stomach with one of her arrows after he took off his armor."

"Why the hell would he do that for?" I shout at her.

"Well it's kinda my fault." Eve says in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" I lowered my voice.

"I teased him about it saying that he's lucky to have it cause it seems he's always relying on it."

"Well I'm gonna see how he's doing" Raven leaves the living room. After a moment of silence, I decided to break it by walking up the stairs.

"Hey Eve don't you wanna see how Chung is doing?"

"No I think I will just stay down here. I don't want Chung to see me if he wakes up."

"Why not?"

"Because I think he hates me now."

"Oh Eve don't be silly, he might get mad at you but he wouldn't hate you. We're like one big family all of us. But if you wanna stay I won't blame you. You want me to keep you company?"

"Well it would be nice." I give her a thumbs up and a smile. I walk back down and sit next to her and put my arm around her.

"Well I'm just gonna check on him then be right back ok?"

"Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

She hugs me."Thanks for making me feel better." I'm quite surprised but I hug her back. I chuckle awkwardly.

"No problem Eve. It's what I do." I smile and in return she giggles.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Um ok."

"Can you promise to keep it a secret."

"What's this about?" I look around to make sure no one's about to walk in. Then I whisper it to her.

"I broke up with Aisha today earlier right after dinner."

"So? That's not really a secret. Everyone's gonna find out eventually, but why did you two break up in the first place?"

_Oh man if I tell her that the reason I broke up with Aisha is cause I am in love with Eve then I'm gonna be in major trouble. I hope Aisha has kept quiet about this. I better come up with a lie quick._

"Elsword is everything ok?"

"Umm yeah everything's ok." I laugh awkwardly.

"Then tell me why you broke up with Aisha."

_Oh man I hope she doesn't give me too much trouble_.

"Well it turns out that I don't love her anymore."

"So who do you love now?" I start to sweat.

_Aw man why does she have to look so cute especially now._

"I love Rena." I blurted it out and lied to her face. She slaps me hard on the face. "Ok I probably deserve that but why did you have to do it so damn hard?!" I rub my face.

"I don't like you anymore get out of my sight and leave me alone you disgusting pig. How could you fallen in love with Rena when you're dating Aisha!" She shouts at me. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Whoa hey sorry, I didn't mean to make you so mad." I try to place my hand on her shoulder to calm her down but she slaps it away.

_I hope no one had heard her screaming. I should have just kept my mouth shut about my feelings until it was time._

"Go away Elsword I don't wanna talk to you anymore."

"If that's what you want me to do then fine I will."

_I__ am having such a bad day_. I walk upstairs to check up on Chung. I knock on Aisha's door.

"Who is it?" asks Rena.

"It's me Elsword, can I please come in to see how Chung is doing Aisha?"

"Well all right I guess but be careful and don't touch anything you hear me?" I walk in the room. I see Chung lying on Aisha's bed with his eyes closed and I noticed the red spot on his stomach.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"He'll be fine in a couple of days his wound wasn't too serious. The arrow barely missed his stomach. He's quite lucky." Rena winces as she listens to us.

"Hey he'll be ok just as Aisha said." I give her a pat on the back.

"I know it's just I wouldn't know what to do without him."

_Wow I didn't know how much she cares about him. Now I feel guilty about lying to Eve_.

"You guys want anything?"

"No thanks." says everyone in the room.

"Well then I'm gonna go back to my room. Good night everyone." I left the room.

"Good night Elsword." They replied back. I walk to my room.

_I think I'll just go to bed I am pretty tired_. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

_I hope Eve doesn't tell anyone about what just happened. _I quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

_I can't believe him he's so stupid sometimes._ Moby and Remy try to comfort me. They start to nuzzle me.

_If I see Aisha then I'm telling her about him loving Rena. I wanna see how Chung is doing after all. _I walk up the stairs and knock on Aisha's door.

"Who is it?" asks Aisha.

"It's just me Eve."

"Oh Eve come on in." she says with a smile.

"How is Chung?"

"Oh his wound isn't too serious, I sealed up his wound and used some herbs on it so he'll be fine in a couple of days so there's no need to worry."

"Oh all right. I'm glad to hear that he's doing ok."_ I'm gonna tease those two if I catch them being all lovey dovey. _I giggle at the thought.

"What's so funny Eve?" Aisha gives me a puzzled look.

"Oh it's nothing." I smile at her."So did Elsword come up here by any chance?"

"Yes he was just here not long ago. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason just being curious is all."

_I wish I could tell her about Elsword now but she's busy helping Chung now. _

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Does anyone need anything?"

"No thanks." Raven and Aisha say at the same time.

"Good night then everyone." I wave them goodbye.

"Good night Eve." They all waved back.

_Maybe I can tell Aisha tomorrow or when she's not busy. _

"Hey um Aisha are you busy?"

"Well not really I have done everything I can for Chung so now he just needs to rest."

"So is that a yes?" She giggles. I give her a puzzled look.

"Yes what do you need?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Um ok." Sounding more serious. I lead her to my room and close the door.

"What's this about Eve?"

"I heard about your breakup with Elsword."

"What did Raven tell you?"

"OH so Raven knows about it too huh."

"Who told you about me and Elsword?"

"Actually it was Elsword himself."

"Really? I'm surprised he even told anyone else."

"I hate him now Aisha."

"If anyone should hate him, it'll be me Eve."

"He told me something else."

"What would that be?"

"Can you keep this a secret from Rena?"

"Why?"

"Cause Elsword just told me that he loves her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure he blurted it out right in front of me."

"He's lying to you."

"Huh?" I blink my eyes twice. She giggles at me. I give her a puzzled look.

"He doesn't love Rena."

"What of course he does, who else would he love then?"

"He loves you Eve." I'm shocked to hear giggles again.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face is funny." she winks at me and I start to blush. _I can't believe it it's my fault that he and Aisha broke up._

"I'm sorry Aisha."

"Don't be sorry you can't help it if your pretty." She winks at me and I blush.

"So who do YOU love then? It's not Chung or Elsword so who is it?". My eyes grow huge as I realize who it is.

"You are in love with." She quickly puts a hand to my mouth

"Someone might be listening to us." I could totally see her blushing.

_I know who she's in love with I might tell Rena later._

* * *

**Kiyo: I'm going to stop there for now**

**Everyone else but me,Eve and Aisha: Aw Kiyo why we wanna know who Aisha loves D:  
**

**Eve: Aisha is in love with...**

**Aisha: *puts a hand on Eve's mouth.***

**Rena: Aw Tell us Aisha please *gets on her knees and begs***

**Aisha: *shakes her head furiously***

**Kiyo: Leave her alone guys**

**Aisha: Thanks Kiyo *hugs me* ^_^**

**Kiyo: you're welcome *hugs her back* :)  
**

**Rena: Maybe it's Kiyo she loves ;)  
**

**Me and Aisha: *blushes*  
**

**Eve: She is in love with..  
**

**Aisha: Freezing Shower!  
**

**Eve: *frozen in place*  
**

**Everyone: aw she almost said it too D:  
**

**Aisha: you all wanna be frozen!  
**

**Everyone: No we're sorry Aisha  
**

**Kiyo: and that concludes our chapter see you later XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiyo: We're back everybody sorry for the long wait everyone my weekend was just awful but here is the next chapter ^_^****  
**

**Everyone: Yay! :D **

**Raven: sorry about that buddy :( **

******Girls: aw poor Kiyo D: *hugs him***

******Kiyo: :D**

**Kiyo: No worries everybody its all good now because now I have finally finished this chapter XD**

**Guys: *feeling jealous***

**Kiyo: *grins at them* No hard feelings right guys?**

**Guys: *grumbling* yeah whatever**

**Eve: Aisha loves...  
**

**Aisha: *duct tapes her mouth shut* Shut up you can't reveal yet! D:  
**

**Everyone else: aawwwwwww D:  
**

**Raven: What the hell where did you get the tape?  
**

**Aisha: I borrowed it from Kiyo thanks Kiyo XD  
**

**Kiyo: I didn't even know you took it and you're welcome I think?**

**Raven: Well whatever *stares at Aisha*  
**

**Aisha: *blushes*  
**

**Eve: *giggles*  
**

**Elsword: *still rubbing his face* that really hurt Eve, I can't believe you did that *whines*  
**

**Everyone but Elsword Aisha Chung and Raven: ROFL! XD**

**Chung: oh man SHUT UP for crying out loud! We're tired of you complaining every 5 minutes!  
**

**Elsword: Sorry but have YOU ever been slapped by Eve? It really hurts damn it!**

**Chung: Well no because I'm a good guy and I behave right Eve?**

**Eve: *nods***

**Chung: told ya **

**Elsword: *grumbles to self and still rubbing his cheek***

**Kiyo: Well that was a little awkward and enjoyable at the same time XD.**** For all you readers out there enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

**Raven's POV**

"I wonder what's taking them forever." I sigh. "I'm gonna go to bed it's been a long day. Do you want anything Rena?"

"Everything I need is right here." She holds Chung's hand. I smile at her and pat her on the back.

"He'll be all right. Take care Rena see you in the morning."

"Good night Raven." She smiles at me.

"Good night Rena." I walk out of the room. I start to head down to my room and bump into Aisha.

"Oh hi Aisha. Sorry for bumping you."

"Oh it's ok Raven I actually wanted to see you." She giggles.

_She's actually cute when she giggles. Strange that I never noticed it before_. She notices me staring at her.

"Are you ok is there something on my face?" I chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong with your face." I wink at her.

"Oh Raven stop that your making me blush." She giggles. _Oh man she's so cute._

"Hey um Aisha?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Do you wanna go out?" She blushes badly.

"I just broke up with Elsword. I'm gonna need a little more time before I start dating again."

"I meant for a walk."

"Oh can we do it tomorrow? I'm pretty worn out." She chuckles awkwardly.

"Oh all right then it's a date." I wink at her.

"So what did you want to see me for then Aisha?"

"Oh well I just heard from Eve that Elsword loves Rena but I told her the truth."

"How did she react to it?"She giggles and I give her a puzzled look.

"She was so shocked, then she said something about apologizing to Elsword." I chuckle. She laughs.

_Wow she's really cute. I think I love her, but I don't know if i should tell her, maybe later when the time is right.  
_

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." chuckles awkwardly.

"Okay then." she giggles.

"Anything else you want Aisha?"

"No that's it Raven thanks for asking though." She smiles.

_Wow I think I am in love with her._

"Good night then Aisha. Have a good sleep." She hugs me. I hug her back._  
_

"Thank you Raven you don't know how sad I am now."

"Your welcome Aisha. Good night I'm going to bed."

"Good night I"m going to bed too. I think I will sleep in Rena's room since it looks like that she will be in mine for the night." she giggles.

"Yeah I think she will be in there all night too because of Chung."

I wave her goodbye and I head down to my room.

_Why does my heart keep beating so fast? I was never like this when she was with Elsword. Maybe I can talk to Rena about this she might know what's going on. She's usually smart about these things. _

I start to fall asleep dreaming about Aisha.

* * *

**Aisha's POV:**

_He's kinda cute when he blushes. Handsome too kinda more than Elsword ever was. I wonder how he's dealing with this. Wait what am I saying? I hate that brat. I never wanna see him again. If he comes back saying I'm sorry I will tell Raven about it and I'm sure he'll set Elsword straight and make things right._

I smile at the thought.

_I better get back to bed. I'm very tired._

I walk to Rena's room and change into one of Rena's pajamas since my room's occupied for the night.

_I bet she loves Chung. I haven't seen her leave Chung's side all night._

I crawl into her bed and keep thinking about today till I get sleepy and fall asleep.

* * *

**Now in the morning**

**Raven's POV:**

I stretch my limbs and yawn.

_Man what a day yesterday was I can't believe I got any sleep at all. I wonder how Aisha slept._

I walk out of my room and smell something good.

_Is that bacon I smell? I love my bacon. Wait do I smell eggs too? Why the hell am I just standing here for? I must find out who is making it maybe Rena but hers never smells this good._

I quietly walk down the stairs so to not disturb anyone else. I walk in the kitchen and was very surpised to see Aisha doing the cooking today.

_Usually it's Rena that does it but I'm curious to try her cooking._

Just the thought of it made me hungry. She notices me and waves at me.

"Oh hi Raven I didn't think you'd be the next person awake. I was just making some breakfast." says Aisha while smiling.

"That smells really good Aisha I never knew you could cook. I thought it was only Rena." She's a little annoyed by this.

"Well sometimes I get up early and cook for Elsword and we just eat in silence cause it's just like going on a little date except I'm the one cooking for us."

"So why are you up early today if you're not with Elsword anymore?"

"I guess you could say it's a habit." I chuckle at her words and thought of her and Elsword eating together.

"What's so funny?" Giving me a puzzled look.

"Oh just the thought of you and Elsword eating together."

"Oh well do you mind eating with me? I can't eat all this myself." I start to grin.

"Are you asking me out?" I grin even more widely as I said it.

"What!? No it's nothing like that." Turning to a deep shade of red. "I'm just saying if you wanna help me finish this food."

"So this is one of your little dates then huh?" I wink at her. She blushes even more.

"Just help me finish it." She starts whining at me.

"All right I'll help you but only because I'm so very very hungry." We each grab a plate and start filling it with food.

_Gosh this looks tasty._ We sit next to each other at the counter and start eating.

"My god your way better than Rena could ever be. This is really something else." I scarf down the food and get the hiccups. She starts to giggle and hands me some water. I gulp it down and the hiccups go away instantly.

"You should slow down silly." She giggles some more.

_Wow she's so cute when she giggles_.

"Sorry but it's just so good." I laugh awkwardly. She laughs with me and so we laugh together.

"Thanks Raven you always seem to cheer me up and I'm glad you love my food." She hugs me. I hugged her back. We both finished our plates and wash our plates and pans together.

"Your welcome Aisha. I very much enjoyed your cooking. So um do you wanna go on that walk now?"

"Well I'm still a little tired. Do you mind if I take a quick nap?"

"I don't mind really. I can try to make breakfast for the others. I'm looking forward to our walk." I kiss her on the cheek. She face is bright red and she passes out. I carry her to my bed and watch her sleep for a while then I try to make breakfast for the others and leave them plates full of food.

_Yep I admit it I'm in love with Aisha._

* * *

**Eve: I knew it! I knew it was Raven all along *winks at Aisha***

**Aisha: *blushes and hugs Raven***

**Raven: *hugs Aisha* Yes I'm betting your in love with Elsword ;)**

**Eve and Elsword: *blushes***

**Eve: I do not!**

**Raven: why you blushing then? ;D**

**Eve: *blushes even more***

**Raven: guilty XD**

**Eve: pick on Rena not me**

**Raven: oh yeah forgot about ya Rena you love Chung or what? ;3**

**Rena and Chung: *blushes***

**Aisha: I think so Raven. XD**

**Raven: yeppers I think so too**

**Kiyo: Well that's all we have for today see you later everyone *waves all goodbye***

**Elsword: wait what happens to me? D:**

**Kiyo: Oh you'll find out ;D**

**Elsword: That's not what i wanted to hear damn it! *still rubbing his face***

**Eve: *giggles***

**Kiyo: *backs away slowly***

**Elsword: Where the hell do you think your going?! *rages***

**Kiyo: *runs out of the house***

**Elsword: *chases Kiyo* Double Slash!**

**Kiyo: ha ha missed me :P**

**Elsword: Damn it! D: *continues to chase Kiyo***

**Kiyo: *continues to run away***

**Elsword: I will get you eventually!**

**Kiyo: yeah like that's gonna happen :P Oh Eve could you please slap him for me? **

**Eve: Sure thing it'll be fun for me :3 **

**Elsword: NO NOT THE FACE!**

**Eve: *slaps Elsword in the face***

**Elsword: owies not again! D: *rubs his face even more and continues to whine***

**Everyone else: ROFL! **

**Kiyo: Well glad that's over with see you all next time XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsword: I hate you Eve for slapping me so hard**

**Eve: Oh Elsword don't be such a baby ;P**

**Elsword: It really hurts Eve *still rubbing his face***

**Eve: Well you were trying to kill Kiyo and I had to do it**

**Kiyo: :D *hugs Eve***

**Eve: *hugs Kiyo***

**Elsword: Fine sorry about that Kiyo, I just really wanna know what happens to me.**

**Kiyo: Well I will only accept your apology only if you confess that you love Eve ;D**

**Eve: *giggles***

**Elsword: Aw come on man that's not fair D: **

**Kiyo: Well tooooooo baaaaaaaaaaaaaddd I'm just evil like that ;3**

**Eve: *stares at Elsword***

**Elsword: *blushes***

**Kiyo: Hey Rena come here**

**Rena: ok *giggles and walks over to Kiyo***

**Kiyo: *whispers in Rena's ear***

**Rena and Kiyo: *grins***

**Rena: *walks behind Eve***

**Kiyo: *walks behind Elsword***

**Eve and Elsword: *wonders what's going on***

**Kiyo and Rena: *pushes Eve and Elsword at each other***

**Eve and Elsword: *kiss each other***

**Everyone else: *laughing way too hard***

**Kiyo: Apology accepted XD *high fives Rena***

**Rena: *high fives Kiyo***

**Eve and Elsword: *blushes and pulling away from each other* You guys are mean D:**

**Everyone but them**: ***snickers***

**Elsword: Let's go Eve *takes her hand and leaves the house***

**Eve: I agree Elsword let's leave *follows Elsword***

**Kiyo:*coughs* lovebirds**

**Raven: Start typing Kiyo now! *holds his sword to Kiyo's neck***

**Kiyo:** **O_O What the hell Raven?**

**Raven: Don't make me kill you**

**Kiyo: Ok ok geez *starts to type* Hey wait a minute! *stops and gets an evil grin* You just wanna see if you and Aisha kiss ;D**

**Aisha and Raven: *blushes badly***

**Raven: That's not true! *trying hard to hide his blush***

**Aisha: *giggles***

**Chung: Ha ha yeah right Raven we see you blushing XD**

**Raven: *puts his sword to Chung's neck***

**Chung: O_O** **OMG!** **Aisha save me! Make your boyfriend stop! **

**Aisha: Aw come on Raven don't be like that *kisses Raven***

**Raven: O_O** ***drops sword***

**Aisha: *giggles***

**Kiyo: Well before Raven does that again let's get back to the story shall we? *starts typing***

**Chung: I hope I'm in the story this time I've been out for too long in this story. **

**Kiyo: This is for all you ChungxRena fans XD**

**ChungxRena fans: YAY! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Chung's POV**

My eyes pop open and I look around and try to figure out where I am. _Where am I? How long have I been out? _I turn to look at the clock and my side starts to hurt.

"Ow my stomach." I take a look at it and see that bandages have been applied to my wound.

_Why am I here again like this? Oh yeah that's right, I got hit by one of Rena's arrows. Where is she anyways? _

I look around and see her next to me on the bed.

_Poor Rena she must have been worried all this time. Should I try to wake her up and tell her that I'm ok? _

I think for a moment.

_Nah I'm not gonna bother her. I bet she's really tired after this whole time. Is that food I smell or is it just my imagination? _

I try getting out of bed and my stomach hurts like hell. I try lying back down and it hurts some more and I start shouting for a bit. I quickly stop but it's too late and I see Rena already starting to move and she sees me.

"Chung is that you?"

"Yes Rena it is me I'm here." She hugs me and cries for a little. I hug her back.

"I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do something so stupid like that again you hear me?"

"Yes I won't do anything stupid like that ever again." She kisses me. I'm very startled and I almost fall but she catches me.

"Promise me please."

"I promise Rena." She hugs me and I pat her on the back.

"Hey Rena do you smell what I smell?" She sniffs the air.

"Yeah I smell it too. Someone made breakfast in my place."

"Don't you usually do that?"

"Yes but I got tired after staying with you all night and so I just decided to sleep in the bed with you." I blushed as she says this.

"Rena can you help me get breakfast?"

"You shouldn't be moving while you've got that injury."

"Aw come on I'm hungry." My stomach growls and she giggles.

"I'll bring it to you."

"No I wanna see the others while I eat." She sighs quietly.

"Oh all right but the minute your done, I'm dragging you right back here ok?"

"All right." I start to get up.

"You have to get different clothes first silly. The ones you're wearing are dirty." I look at my clothes and sees that they are dirty.

"Your right but there in my room. Who's room am I in anyways?" I look around the room some more.

"We're in Aisha's room and I'll get your clothes for you. I'm so glad to see that your all right." She hugs me again and I laugh quietly. She goes to get them and I cry out telling her to stop.

"Darn it Rena why can't I get my clothes myself."

"Because your too hurt to get them by yourself. Chung I wanna make sure that your recovery goes well." She smiles at me and goes to get them from my room.

_Wow something about her smiles makes me have a warm feeling. I think I like her. Her beautiful blonde hair ,her gorgeous smiles, her beautiful green eyes. Now I believe I'm in love with her. _

My heart starts to beat a little faster.

"Hey Rena you got them yet?"

"Yeah Chung I got them don't worry." I hear her comes back with my clothes.

"Um thanks Rena." I laugh awkwardly.

"No problem Chung." I hear her giggling.

"Do you think you can change by yourself?"

_Is she serious?_

"Well maybe you can take my shirt off but you're gonna have to leave so I can change outta the rest."

"Ok then call me if you need me. I'll be right outside the door ok?" She takes my shirt off and I'm blushing like crazy. She giggles as she notices me.

"Yeah I will, I promise." She smiles and walks out the room and closes the door. I carefully change the rest of my clothes as I try to endure the pain. I scream a couple of times in my head.

"I'm done Rena." She walks in.

"Great now let's get you downstairs." She offers her hand."Shall we?" I grab her hand and I nod. She gives me a piggyback ride. 10 minutes later we're both down the stairs and I get off of her carefully. We go to the kitchen and see that it was Raven that cooked breakfast.

"Oh hi guys, I made breakfast for all of you." He shows us the plates full of food on the table.

_Oh my God all my favorites. Bacon, eggs, french toast and sausages._

"Wow it looks so good! THANK YOU RAVEN!" I start to drool. They both laugh at me and Rena wipes it off my face with a napkin.

"Well go eat silly I'll help you." We both sit down and grabbed our plates full of delicious food.

"Your welcome Chung and Rena. Tell the others too."

"We will. Thank you Raven." We both start to eat it now. Raven starts to walk away but I stop him.

"Hey wait where you going Raven aren't you going to eat?"

"I already did and I'm going to check up on Aisha." I start to grin.

"You love her don't you?"

"Well I suppose." He starts blushing like crazy.

"Good luck dealing with Elsword then." I snicker.

"She's not dating him anymore." I stop immediately.

"Huh why?"

"Elsword broke up with her." His voice is suddenly saddened.

"Well she's got you now so why all sad?"

"Well it's just that I don't know if she feels the same way about me now."

"Oh Raven I don't know if she does or not but don't give up on her." Rena reassures him.

"Thanks Rena. You always know how to make a person feel good." He starts smiling again and goes to check up on her.

"He's a good guy, Aisha's pretty lucky."

"Oh but Chung your pretty lucky too, you've got me." She kisses me and winks at me. I start blushing like crazy. We both finish our breakfast.

_I definetly love her now._

* * *

**Chung: Yay! thanks for bringing me back to the story Kiyo :D**

**Kiyo: Your welcome buddy :)**

**Rena: *glomps me* Thank you very much**

**Chung: *gets very jealous***

**Kiyo: *blushes* Your welcome Rena**

**Chung: *beserk mode***

**Kiyo: O_O wait no Chung this isn't what it looks like! **

**Chung: *Has a dark aura around his body* You better start running Kiyo *evil laughs***

**Kiyo: *backs away slowly***

**Chung: "Shooting Star!"**

**Kiyo: oh sh** *Gets the hell out of there and runs like crazy***

**Chung: *evil laughs* You'll never be able to avoid it Kiyo**

**Rena: *Has a dark aura around her body and slaps Chung which sends him flying***

**Chung: Ow! How'd you learn to slap like that?!**

**Rena: *giggles* Eve taught me the proper way to slap people**

**Chung: damn it now I feel like Elsword**

**Rena: *giggles***

**Kiyo: *shows up 10 minutes later barely alive with burns all over* Why does this always happen to me? D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiyo: I can't believe you did that Chung you jerk *glares at Chung***

**Chung: Sorry Kiyo I feel horrible D:**

**Aisha: Poor Kiyo *hugs Kiyo***

**Kiyo: :D**

**Chung: I just get so jealous**

**Kiyo: Rena's the one that hugged me and you try to kill me! I should try killing you! *pulls out an AK-47***

**Chung: O_O *gulps* want some Cheese-Itz? XD**

**Kiyo: Oh boy do I! *drops the AK-47* Wait you didn't do anything to them did you?**

**Chung: I swear I didn't do anything! Look I'll prove it you *eats a couple***

**Kiyo: Ok ok you proved your point *snatches them away* My Cheese-Itz ;3 **

**Raven: Where the heck did you get an AK-47? O_O**

**Kiyo: Eve made it for me because I asked her to XD**

**Raven: *backs away from me and Eve***

**Kiyo: Thanks Eve**

**Eve: No problem XD  
**

**Kiyo: So you better think twice before you try to kill me *evil laughs***

**All the guys: *flee in terror***

**Kiyo: YEAH YOU BETTER RUN FOOLS!**

**Rena: boys will be boys**

**Kiyo: hey! D:**

**Girls: *giggles* XD**

**Kiyo: *continues to eat the cheesy goodness* Back off! These are my Cheese-ITZ! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Raven's POV**

_Chung's so funny sometimes especially when it comes to food and he's lucky to have someone like Rena take care of him. I wonder how the others are doing. _

I start to walk upstairs and as I'm almost to her room. I see Elsword in the hallway.

"Good morning Elsword."

"Morning Raven. Who made breakfast? I could smell it from my room."

"I did."

"Really? Usually Rena makes it for us since she likes to sleep early."

"Your such an idiot sometimes you know that? Didn't you see the way Rena was sitting next to Chung last night?"

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot."

"Well go eat breakfast then, I'm gonna wake up the others."

"All right then thanks for the food."

"Yeah no problem." He goes to run down the stairs and falls at the last couple steps. He just shrugs it off and continues.

_That guy is something else all right. _

I walk to Eve's door and knock on her door.

"Eve you awake yet?" No response.

_She must be still sleeping. I'll let her sleep some more then. _

I walk to Aisha's room and knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Raven can I come in?" She opens the door for me.

"Of course you can come in Raven." She gives me a big smile.

"Thanks Aisha so how you feeling?"

"I feel great. Why do you ask?"

"Just worried about you is all."

"Oh Raven you don't have to worry about me but thank you for caring so much." She hugs me and I hug her back.

"So are you still angry at Elsword for breaking up with you?"

"Well not really."

"Oh ok that's good I hate seeing you angry."

"Oh it's ok really, I don't care that he likes Eve anymore"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well it's cause I think that I like somebody else." She winks at me. I blush slightly.

"And who would that be?"

"Well he's the kind of guy that has looks out for others, kind, nice, caring, he's handsome too almost all the time and he's always been there for me when I am feeling sad. Plus Elsword seems to forget stuff a lot so I'm sorta glad to be rid of him."

"He sounds like a great guy all right." I wink at her.

"So you know who it is?" She giggles.

"Nope I think you have to tell me."

"It's you silly. I really like you."

"Oh really? I never would have guessed." I smirk at her.

"Raven would you like to go on that walk?"

"I'd really like that Aisha. Of course I'll go for a walk with you."

"Can you give me like 10 minutes to go change?"

"Sure I'll just be waiting downstairs at the door."

"Ok I'll be there when I'm ready." I walk out the door and she closes it.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

_Oh my god this is so exciting. I can't believe I'm going on a walk with Raven. I wonder what I should wear. It might be chilly. I'll just wear something warm. _

I change into my street clothes which includes jeans and a blue t-shirt with a picture of a cute fairy in the front and purple jacket which I usually wear. I giggle for a bit.

_He's so handsome with that hair of his. He's really cute too. _

I get a big smile on my face.

_He must be wondering where I am. _

I finish getting ready and meet Raven downstairs at the door.

"Took you long enough." He winks at me.

"Well I was deciding if whether I should bring my jacket if it gets cold."

"Oh well in that case let me get mine too." He goes to get his white and yellow jacket which he usually wears.

"Raven you get it yet?"

"Yeah I got it." He comes back with it on.

_Oh my god he is so hot. Why haven't I noticed this before? _

I stare at him for a long time.

"Uh Aisha you ok?" I don't respond right away.

"Aisha you all right?" I snap back into reality.

"Oh sorry Raven I was just thinking of something."

"About what?"

"Oh it's nothing really." I laugh awkwardly.

"Ok then let's get going shall we?" He offers his hand and I take his hand while blushing slightly.

"Rena me and Aisha are going for a walk all right?!" He shouts.

"Ok don't get into too much trouble you two." Rena shouts back.

"Ok let's go Aisha." He leads me outside.

"So um where are we going Raven?"

"I was thinking of maybe we could go to the park."

"Oh ok let's go then." He holds my hand and I start to giggle for a bit. We begin walking with each other until we reach the park.

"Hey look there it is Raven."

I ran over to the water fountain.

"It's pretty isn't it Raven?"

"Yeah I agree with you, it is indeed pretty all right."

"So um Raven can I ask you something?"

"Sure what do you want to ask me?" I start to sweat a little.

_Come on just ask him don't be such a wimp. I've fought demons and nasods so why am I so afraid to ask him._

"You ok Aisha?"

"Yeah I'm ok." I laugh awkwardly.

"D-d-d-do y-y-y-you think I'm p-p-p-p-re-t-t-y?"

_Stop stuttering you idiot. Your making yourself look bad._

He gives me a puzzled look.

"What did you say? I couldn't quite understand you."

"I said do you think I'm pretty?" My heart starts to beat real fast and I sweat a bit more. I start blushing pretty badly too and I turn my head to hide it.

"Oh well... I don't think your pretty."

"Oh I see." I start to walk away.

"Wait Aisha you didn't let me finish silly." He puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"I actually think your beautiful." My legs turn to jello and my heart starts to beat so fast that I'm afraid that he can hear it.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes yes I do Aisha. I've always liked you."

"Really?"

"Yes I always have."

"Wait do you like me only cause I broke up with Elsword?" I can tell that he's unhappy hearing this.

"I've always liked you. I just didn't want to tell you while you were with Elsword. I was afraid that if I did you guys would have broken up and I hate to see you so sad. I didn't want to be the one to make you cry."

"Oh Raven I didn't know you felt that way." I give him a hug.

"It must have been terrible for you to have to wait for so long." He hugs me back.

"Oh it's ok I'm a patient guy. Besides you are worth it." He winks at me. I could swear my heart is about to burst.

_He is so cute and handsome_. I giggle a lot.

"Oh Raven you don't know how happy that makes me feel." I give him a great big hug and he pats my head. I noticed an ice cream truck with a couple of people there already being served by an old man.

"Oh Raven do you think we can get some ice cream?" I say with a huge smile.

"You read my mind." He gives me a great big grin.

"Come on then!" I grab his hand and drag him towards the truck. I dig into my pockets and discover that I don't have any ED on me.

_Well this is embarrassing._

"I don't seem to have any ED on me. Sorry Raven." I start to walk away but he grabs my hand.

"Hey where you going?"

"I can't pay for it."

"I'll pay for it then." He pulls out some ED.

"Wow Raven thanks."

"No problem. Order anything you like I have a lot of money." He pulls out his wallet and shows me.

"Wow Raven that's a lot. I can't seem to save my money." I laugh awkwardly.

"Yep and you should try saving so you can get the stuff you really like."

"Oh ok Raven I'll try. Now hmm what to get?" I look at all the flavors that the truck has to offer.

_Wow I don't know what to decide. They all look so good_.

"I don't know what to get. Can I just have what you're ordering?"

"All right." He takes a moment before deciding on what to get.

"Can we get 2 vanilla ice cream cones one scoop only?"

"Sure thing sonny. 2 vanillas coming up." The old man scoops up some vanilla ice cream and puts them on wafcones.

"Here ya go. 20 ED please." Raven hands the old man 50. He gives us our ice cream.

"Keep the change." Raven hands me my cone with vanilla.

"Oh bless you son thank you." He smiles and Raven smiles back.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do."

_Wow he's so cool!_

"Is that cutie standing next to you your girlfriend? She's quite cute." Me and Raven both begin to blush badly.

"No we're just really good friends." He starts to turn even more red.

"Thanks again for the extra change. Good luck with your girlfriend!" He waves us goodbye and we wave back while start walking away. We start enjoying our ice cream. 10 minutes later we're both done.

"Wow that was good. Thanks for buying me ice cream Raven."

"Your welcome Aisha." I notice that there is some on his chin.

"Raven you got a little ice cream on your chin, let me wipe it off."

"Ok." I pull out a napkin that the old man gave us and begin to wipe it off his chin.

"Looks like you've got some ice cream on your chin as well. Want me to wipe it off for ya?" I giggle at the thought of him doing it.

"Um ok sure you can wipe it off." He has a napkin and wipes it off my chin. I begin to blush slightly.

_Oh my god I hope he doesn't see me blush. _

"Hey Aisha."

"Yeah Raven?"

"Your pretty cute when you blush." I blush even more.

"Aw Raven you're so sweet." He puts his arm around mine.

"Let's go home Aisha I bet the others are wondering where we are."

"Ok Raven." We begin to start walking back home. I rest my head against his shoulder as we walk.

_I think I'm in love with him. Nah I am in love him. I'm sure of it._

* * *

**Rena: Aw you guys look so cute together. :D**

**Raven and Aisha: *blushes*  
**

**Kiyo: Indeed  
**

**Elsword: So Aisha do you love him? ;)  
**

**Aisha: *blushes* I'm not telling YOU!  
**

**Elsword: awww D:  
**

**Chung: Don't worry about it we'll find out sooner or later ;)  
**

**Aisha: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! "CHAIN FIREBALL!"  
**

**Chung and Elsword: O_O oh sh** 5 seconds later *burnt to a crisp***

**Everyone but Aisha: O_O how could you?!  
**

**Aisha: *giggles*  
**

**Eve: I predict we'll find out precisely at...  
**

**Aisha: *duct tapes Eve's mouth*  
**

**Rena: aw Aisha don't be afraid to tell us D:  
**

**Aisha: I'm not telling anybody!  
**

**Kiyo: I already know heh heh ;)  
**

**Aisha: You say anything and I swear you'll end up like those two *points to the two piles of ashes and glares at me*  
**

**Kiyo: O_O I'm so sorry Aisha *bows down at her feet* I won't say anything spare me please!  
**

**Aisha: *pats Kiyo's head* good boy XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiyo: I'm back everybody ^_^**

**Everyone: YAY! :D**

**Raven: So you gonna make it as long as the last chapter or what?**

**Kiyo: I might be able to if I feel like it XD**

**Elsword: Just put me in the story this time and not barely like last time.**

**Kiyo: What the hell? How are you still alive? O_O**

**Elsword: She didn't really burn us, Aisha burnt our clones. XD**

**Kiyo: I don't even wanna know where you got them and this story isn't all about you, it's mostly about Aisha.**

**Aisha: :D**

**Kiyo: XD**

**Elsword: well whatever**

**Rena and Eve: Ooh Kiyo loves Aisha**

**Kiyo and Aisha: *blushes***

**Raven: *glares at Kiyo***

**Kiyo: QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT RAVEN THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US!**

**Raven: O_O Sorry Kiyo please don't kill me *gets on his knees and bows down to me***

**Kiyo: fine whatever only cause I still like you now get up you idiot**

**Raven: *gets up and gets something* Have some Cheese-ITZ XD**

**Kiyo: OMG Raven I love you! *snatches them away and eats all the crackers***

**Raven: O_O your welcome?**

**Kiyo: XD**

**Chung: Happy reading ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Elsword's POV**

"Where did Raven say they were going again?"

"Ugh you forgot already?" Chung does a face palm.

"Well I'm sorry I just forget so easily." I'm ticked off at him.

"Raven and Aisha went for a walk together."

"Oh yeah that's right." Rena giggles at my forgetfulness.

"Where's Eve isn't she up yet?" I began to worry a bit.

"Are you worried about Eve that much?" Rena teases me. I start to blush.

"No! It's just that someone should wake her up by now." My face is turning red. They both start laughing at me and I quickly finish my food.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs in my room."

"All right but don't have too much fun with Eve."

"Rena I'm not like that!" My face is really red now and they both start laughing at me real hard.

"Wow Elsword your face matches your hair." They laugh even harder at Rena's joke. I'm getting sick of them laughing at me.

"Ow my stomach. I've laughed too hard." He clutches his stomach.

"It's my fault that your hurt." She leans on Chung's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much ok Rena?"

"Ok Chung you always know how to make me feel better." She manages a smile and hugs Chung. He hugs her too and rubs her back.

"Good luck trying to win Eve's love." Chung smirks at me.

"Whatever I don't need this crap."

"Aw come on Elsword it was just a joke, don't be mad." I quickly turn around and walk away. Rena tries to stop me but I ignore her.

_Hmm I wonder if Eve's up yet_.

I walk upstairs and go towards her bedroom door.

_I hope she's still not mad at me about yesterday. Come to think of it, even though she slapped me yesterday, I still love her. Should I wake her up or let her sleep some more? I think it over for a minute. I'll open the door if she doesn't answer me besides I think she's been sleeping for too long._

I knock on her door.

"Eve you awake yet?!" I don't hear anything.

_Guess I'll have to wake her up then. I hope I don't get slapped again._

I open her door and see her lying there on her bed. She looks so innocent and so cute when she's sleeping. I walk to her and sit on the bed. I shook her shoulder. I get slapped across the face.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" She wakes up almost instantly and sits up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Elsword, I didn't mean to hit you."

"Now my face feels like it was last night."

"Oh yeah about that, I'm really sorry about slapping you so hard like that. Will you forgive me?" She flutters her eyes.

_Is she flirting with me?_

"Oh all right I forgive you, but only cause your my best friend." She smiles and I give her a thumbs-up.

"Is that breakfast I smell?" She sniffs the air with her eyes closed.

_Why is it that when she does something, she always looks so good?_

"Well come on then everyone has eaten besides you." I grin at her.

"Ok show me the food." She giggles.

"Don't you wanna change first?"

"Nah I'm really hungry now but you do have to get out for a few minutes."

"Hmm why's that?"

"I don't got pants on Eldork. Why do you think I've covered myself with the blanket?" My face turns really red and she laughs at me.

"I'm so sorry." I dash out of the room and closed the door. I swear I could hear her giggling at me.

_Aisha used to call me Eldork all the time before we started dating._

"All right you can come in now." I walk in the door and she's wearing a T-shirt that says *Nasods rule!* with a black skirt.

"Wow Eve you look good just for dressing up for breakfast." She giggles.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Elsword carry me downstairs."

"Huh? What for?"

"I'm too lazy to walk anywhere now."

"No I'm not carrying you."

"AW pretty please?" She bats her eyes at me.

_Is she flirting with me? _

She keeps doing it until I can't stand it anymore.

"Oh all right but we can't let Chung and Rena see us. They'll think we're up to something."

"Yay!" She suddenly runs towards me to jump on me and I fail to catch her which results her falling on me as I fell to the floor and we accidentally kiss each other. Both of our faces turn red and Eve gets off me right away.

"Oops sorry about that Elsword."

"Let's just not tell anyone about this ok?"

"All right it's our little secret." She helps me up.

"I still want you to carry me." She bats her eyes at me.

_She really is flirting with me. I wonder if she enjoyed that kiss more than I did. I think I love her even more now. _

"Aw seriously Eve?"

"Pretty please?" She's practically begging now for me to carry her.

"Oh fine." I pick her up and walk out of the room.

"Where is Raven and Aisha then?"

"Oh they went for a walk together."

"Elsword do you think you wanna go for a walk with me alone together sometime?" I almost dropped her as I was going down the stairs.

"Don't startle me like that."

"I'm sorry but I just thought it would be fun walking with you." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"We'll see." I wink at her.

_I think she loves me too._

* * *

**Eve's POV**

_Wow he's so strong, I thought he'd be weaker. I underestimated him._

I giggle at the thought and Elsword gives me a puzzled look but I just smile at him.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Oh don't worry about it Eldork." He grins at me.

"What's that grin for?"

"Oh you'll see." Before I knew it, he was tickling me on my belly. I can't resist it. I'm very ticklish there and I can't help but giggle.

"Stop it Elsword."

"No I don't think I will." He grins even more wider. He starts tickling me even more and I can't help it but laugh.

"Oh Elsword please stop."

"No."

"Oh pretty please?" I bat my eyes at him.

"Oh I can't say no to that face. All right I'll stop." He sets me down when we got to the bottom. We see Chung and Rena at the kitchen at the table where we always eat.

"Hey you two." I wave at them and they both wave back.

"How's it going LOVEBIRDS?!" I forgot how loud Chung can be sometimes.

"I thought you weren't going to have that much fun with Eve but I can tell that you guys were up to something." He winks at me and Elsword and we both blush.

"Ah ha I knew it. I told you they were up to something Chung."

"You were right after all." He plants a kiss on Rena's cheek and she giggles.

"What'd you do that for Chung?" Elsword's face still matching his hair.

_He kinda looks cute like that._

"Me and Rena were betting to see if you two were up to something and the loser has to kiss the winner's cheek."

"You two seem to be getting along a lot SO much that I think YOUR THE LOVEBIRDS!" I wink at them and they instantly blush. Elsword gives me a high-five.

"Yeah I'd have to agree with Eve. Ever since you got hit with her arrow, you've never been seperated from each other I think." They both laugh awkwardly now.

"It's only cause someone should be by his side all the time in case he got hurt again so I decided to watch him."

"Can somebody point me to where the food is?"

"It's over there." Elsword pointed to the only plate full of food.

"I was gonna eat it but I decided to play nice."

"Aw thank you Elsword, you're so sweet." I walk to where my plate is and eat it all 10 minutes later.

"Wow that was really good who made it?"

"That would be Raven and dang you ate it so fast." I closed my eyes and smiled at Elsword.

"I was really hungry Eldork did you forget that?"

"Why do you call him that, didn't Aisha always used to call you that Elsword?" Chung has a puzzled face.

"Yeah but I guess she won't anymore since we're not dating." He suddenly looked very sad.

_Aw I don't wanna see him sad like this._

"These things happen Elsword." I hug him as tight as I could.

"Thanks Eve. I'll just try to forget about Aisha." He hugs me back.

"LOVEBIRDS!" Chung shouts in our ears. I slapped his face as hard as I could and he fell backward onto Rena.

"You deserved that Chung you jerk." Elsword gives me a high-five.

"She's right you know. Did you forget how hard Eve can slap?" Rena kissed his cheek at where I slapped him and she picked him up.

"That was awesome Eve thanks." Elsword whispered into my ear. I blushed at how close he was. My heart suddenly began to beat faster.

_Oh my god I hope he doesn't hear it. _I giggled for a bit.

_What is this sudden feeling?_ _Am I in love with him?_

* * *

**Chung: Aw why'd you stop there I wanted to see if Eve loves him D:**

**Eve: *blushes***

**Kiyo: I dunno I just felt like it should end there**

**Rena: Well it's coming along great Kiyo XD**

**Kiyo: Thanks Rena I can always count on you :D**

**Aisha and Eve: *glares at me***

**Kiyo: And you guys too *gulps* XD**

**Eve and Aisha: good boy**

**Raven: So Eve you love him or what?**

**Eve and Elsword: *blushes***

**Raven: hmm by the way that you two are blushing at each other I'd say you are ;)**

**Elsword: Knock it off Raven or she just might slap you**

**Eve: ;3**

**Raven: O_O I forgot about her terrible slap!**

**Eve: *walks slowly towards Raven***

**Kiyo: Please review if you wana see Raven get slapped XD**

**Raven: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO ! **

**Kiyo: YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eve: nah I'm not gonna slap Raven, he's the only nice guy here XD  
**

**Kiyo: He's not nice, he put his sword to my neck -_-  
**

**Raven: yeah sorry about that XD**

**Kiyo: yeah whatever *rolls my eyes*  
**

**Eve: Well happy reading, especially you ChungxRena fans ^_^  
**

**Chung and Rena: *steps away from each other*  
**

**Kiyo: It is your destiny ;) *evil laughs*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Chung's POV**

"Ouch Eve that really hurts. As if I wasn't hurt enough." I rub my face.

"Hey, it was your fault in the first place. You kept making fun of me and Elsword. So you were asking for it." She winked at me.

"Well gee I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset."

"Well just don't do it again, and I won't slap you." Eve grinned at me.

_I think she likes Elsword but she just won't say anything_. _Maybe I can trick her into telling me. _

"So why do you call him Eldork then hmm?" I winked at the pair. I swear I see Elsword sweating over there. I snickered.

"Well it's just my nickname for him cause he's always such a dork." She winked at him.

"You know, I seem to remember Aisha calling you that when you guys were dating."

"Yeah, but I'm trying to forget all that now. You just reminded me of her."

"Oh my bad Elsword. I didn't mean to." I pat him on the head.

"Oh and by the way Chung, I'm sorry about what I did last night. Can you forgive me?" Eve's face suddenly looked all sad.

"Of course Eve, your one of my best friends. We always stick together and forgive each other." I gave her a thumbs up and she smiles.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. At least I don't feel guilty anymore." Rena suddenly stares at me with a sincere face.

"Chung you promised me that you'd get back in bed as soon as you are eating." Rena holds my hand but I got out of her grasp.

"Aw Rena, can't I do something fun? It's boring sitting in my room all day with nothing to do."

"No you have to rest like Aisha said."

"Fine I'll go rest then." I grumbled and she took my hand. I followed her with no objection.

"Don't have too much fun you two." Elsword winked at us and so did Eve.

"Oh shut up! It's not like we are doing anything!" I screamed at them while I was blushing and they both just laughed at me. I could see that Rena was blushing just as much as I was.

"Oh don't worry about them Chung. I'll keep you company. Oh and how about you two keep an eye on the place all right? Don't have too much fun."

"Sure thing Rena and shut it." Eve pouted at her. Rena just giggled while putting me on her shoulder and helped me get upstairs.

"Ow this wound is such a pain in the ass."

"I feel so guilty still." Rena almost cried again and I just did my best to comfort her.

"Oh Rena, when are you gonna stop blaming yourself? You know that it was my fault that I got into this mess."

"I know but, I just like I was responsible." She began to tear up a bit. Before I knew what I was doing, I suddenly got real close to her.

"Chung what are you..." I suddenly kissed her without knowing it. A feeling came over me. It was such a warm feeling and I didn't want it to go away. She didn't pull away and she kissed me back.

"What was that for Chung?" Finally she pulled away from me after 30 seconds were up.

"Because I love you." I kissed her cheek. She face starts flushing.

"Oh Chung I love you too." She hugged me as tight as she could.

"Ow Rena my stomach." She let go suddenly.

"Oh my God, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just don't squeeze me too hard next time." I winked at her and laughed.

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

"Aw seriously?"

"Yes Chung, you must. I wanna see that you get a speedy recovery."

"Oh all right, I'll listen to you but, may I ask you something?"

We reach my room and she opened the door. I lie on the bed and she sits on the bed careful not to sit on my stomach. I hold her hand.

"What is it Chung?"

She looks worried. My heart starts pounding hard.

_Come on be a man and ask her out already!_

Now I start to sweat too.

_Don't be a wuss!_

"Are you ok Chung? Maybe you should rest."

"No I really need to ask you this." I'm beginning to blush and I have trouble breathing.

_Stop being so damn nervous!_

"Will you go out with me Rena?"

"Oh Chung." She hugs me and cries on my shoulder.

"You don't know how much that means to me." She looks at me face to face.

"Yes I want to go out with you sooooo much." She kisses me and I fell backward on the bed feeling relieved. Rena just giggles at me.

"I have wanted to ask you out for a while now, but I was afraid you would reject me."

"Oh Chung I'm really glad you gathered the courage to ask me out."

"Rena I never mentioned this to you before but, I think your beautiful." She face turns to a deep shade of red.

"Aw Chung you're so sweet and I haven't mentioned this before either but, I think your pretty hot." Now it was my turn to blush.

"I uh... thanks." I start to laugh awkwardly and she giggles.

"Now rest silly, or do I have to leave you alone to get you to sleep." She winked at me.

"Aw all right since your my girlfriend now." I start to close my eyes and I could feel her kiss me and I kissed her back. I felt the same warmth feeling again. After a full minute, she stopped and kissed me once on my forehead.

"See you later Chung my sweetheart." She whispered and left the room leaving me all alone.

_Chung my man you finally did it and asked her out. I'm proud of you. _I fell asleep after that happy thought.

* * *

**Rena's POV**

_Oh my god! I can't believe he asked me out! I'm so excited! _I accidentally screamed out loud with joy.

_Should I tell Aisha when she comes back or Eve? I can't tell Raven or Elsword cause they wouldn't understand how I feel. I can't wait for Aisha so I'll tell Eve._ I ran downstairs carefully so that I don't fall. I see Eve and Elsword in the living room sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"Eve can you come with me for a minute?" She sighs.

"All right what do you want Rena?" I took her arm and led her to my room upstairs and closed my door. I let out a little scream of excitement. She gave me a puzzled look.

"What's up with you Rena? Did something happen between you and Chung?"

"Well..." I start giggling.

"Yes?"

"Actually something did happen..."

"Spill it woman! What did that boy do?!"

"Chung asked me out!" I can't help but smile.

"Shut up no way!" Her eyes are popping out of her skull and her mouth was wide open. "Yes way and you know what?"

"What?" Eve barely holding in her excitement.

"I said yes to him."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep." She slapped herself in the face as if she were dreaming. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew he would have eventually." She smirked at me.

"Huh? How would you have known?"

"Well sometimes I notice him staring at you for a while without noticing."

"Really?"

"Yup."

_I never realized that he had been for all this time._

"Well what should we do now?" I get an evil idea.

"Hey Eve wanna play a prank on Elsword?"

"Sure ok it sounds fun."

"How about you pretend to pass out and we make Elsword kiss you?"

"Wait what? Why should I do that for?"

"Why not it'll be funny."

"Because I don't think it will be funny."

"AW come on I know you love Elsword." I winked at her.

"No I don't."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Then why is your face red?"

"DAMN IT RENA, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ELSWORD!"

"Then why are you shouting then?"

_I'm gonna get her to play along after all. _I giggle.

"Oh fine you want me to do this then I will!" Eve grumbles and I laugh at her.

"I don't love him just to let you know."

"Classic denial."

"SHUT UP I DON'T LOVE HIM DAMN IT!"

"Yeah right." I snickered.

"I'll prove to you I don't."

"Ok now pass out and try not to move."

"All right but his kiss isn't gonna affect me. I am a Nasod after all. So it won't work on me." She stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck mine back at her.

"You have to kiss him back for it so it will be really funny."

"AW SERIOUSLY?!"

"Why not? You said it yourself. You're a Nasod after all."

"All right fine let's do this then." Eve closes her eyes and lies on the floor. I ran down the stairs and I see that Elsword is still watching TV.

"Elsword! Come here quick!" He suddenly jumps off the couch.

"What is it Rena?"

"Eve passed out for no reason at all and you're the only one that can help her!"

"All right where is she?"

"Come with me, she's in my room." I take his hand and lead him to my room to where Eve is.

"She passed out as she was talking to me about something."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I think you need to give her mouth to mouth."

"WHAT?! NO NO WAY WILL I EVER DO THAT!" He shakes his head furiously.

"Then we won't know when she'll wake up." I pretended to cry.

"Oh all right I'll do it but DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE!" I giggled.

"Well go on already. I'll keep a lookout."

"Fine but don't you dare watch."

"Ok ok I promise." I turned around.

_Ha Ha yeah right. I'll just have to not get caught._ I hear him complaining_. _

"Hey are you peeking?" _  
_

"No Elsword I'm not."

"All right I'm just gonna get this over with then." I slowly turned around and see him do it. I suddenly saw Eve grab his face and held it there. I can't help but laugh.

_Yeah and your supposed to be a Nasod but you love him._ Elsword turned around.

"Hey you're not supposed to be watching me!" Elsword's face is really red. Eve's eyes pop open.

"Thanks Elsword." She giggled.

"Uh no problem Eve I guess." His face is seriously red now.

"HA HA TRICKED YA! She wasn't really passed out."

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" I just laughed.

"We just wanted to prank you. Don't be mad Elsword, it was just a joke."

_That's strange why isn't Eve laughing too? Unless she loves him._

"I'll be going now." He walks downstairs to sit on the couch again.

"You love him Eve, I saw what you did with your hands." I winked at her.

"Well maybe a little." She giggles while blushing.

"AH HA I KNEW IT!"

_So she does love him after all._

* * *

**Kiyo: Elsword loves Eve! _  
_**

**Elsword: I DO NOT!  
**

**Eve: *giggles*  
**

**Raven: So when's the wedding? *snickers*  
**

**Elsword and Eve: SHUT UP!  
**

**Everyone but Elsword and Eve: *rolling on floor laughing*  
**

**Aisha: Aw Chung and Rena make a great couple  
**

**Raven: mm hmm  
**

**Chung and Rena: *blushes*  
**

**Kiyo: When's it your wedding Raven and Aisha? XD  
**

**Raven: SHUT UP KIYO!  
**

**Kiyo: *rolling on floor laughing and pounding the floor*  
**

**Raven: Why you..  
**

**Aisha: It's ok besides I think Kiyo's in love with someone ;)  
**

**Kiyo: How would you know?  
**

**Aisha: I do my research. Have you been seeing someone?  
**

**Kiyo: um yeah bye *runs away from everyone and outside of the house*  
**

**Rena: Aw he's just shy XD  
**

**Elsword: If you readers would like to see more please review now XD  
**

**Eve: *slaps Elsword* You can't make them do that silly  
**

**Elsword: aw but we'll get to see what happens next if they do like if Raven proposes to Aisha ;D  
**

**Raven and Aisha: *blushes badly***

**Raven: Why you... I'M GONNA KILL YOU ELSWORD! *rages*  
**

**Elsword: *gulps* See you all next time *runs away from Raven*  
**

**Raven: GET BACK HERE! *chases after Elsword*  
**

**Elsword: You can't catch me! XD *continues running away* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiyo: Hey everybody *sighs***

**Aisha: What's the matter Kiyo?  
**

**Kiyo: I've just been feeling depressed lately *sighs*  
**

**Raven: There there *pats Kiyo's head*  
**

**Aisha: *hugs Kiyo*  
**

**Kiyo: aw you guys always know how to make me feel better :)  
**

**Elsword: So what's up Kiyo? Why you feeling depressed?  
**

**Kiyo: Well there was a huge argument between my parents and they almost got in a fight each other and there was lots of screaming involved that cops had to come over and had to stop them from beating each other and I don't really feel like talking about it so now I'm just sad. Plus my grandpa just died. :'(  
**

**Girls: Aw D:  
**

**Aisha: Let's hug him girls  
**

**Eve and Rena: Yes let's**

**Girls: *hugs Kiyo*  
**

**Kiyo: *feeling ecstatic* :D  
**

**Guys: *pat him on the back***

**Kiyo: So I'm sorry readers but it might take a while for me to be in the mood to type D:**

**Elsword: Well that's ok you take your time.**

**Chung: Yeah don't worry about it XD**

**Kiyo: *sighs***

**Rena: poor Kiyo D:**

**Eve: Yeah it saddens me to see him like this D:**

**Kiyo: So again sorry for the wait but I'll try real hard to type the next chapter *sighs***

**Eve: Oh it's ok really Kiyo. *kisses Kiyo***

**Everyone else: O_O**

**Kiyo: *blushes***

**Aisha: What'd you do that for?!**

**Eve: I couldn't help it *giggles* :3**

**Aisha: *kisses Kiyo***

**Kiyo: O_O**

**Rena: HEY! *kisses Kiyo***

**Kiyo: O_O *faints***

**Girls: *giggles***

**Guys: *laughing***

**Rena: I wonder who he likes best **

**Eve: It's me**

**Aisha: NO IT'S ME!**

**Rena: Girls chill we'll just ask him later XD**

**Elsword: Tune in next time for the next chapter XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiyo: Well I've finally come out of my depression. ^_^**

**Everyone: Yay! :D**

**Kiyo: Now that I'm feeling better I guess. It's back to typing then lol**

**Raven: Yup**

**Rena: So Kiyo *giggles***

**Kiyo: Yes? O.o**

**Rena: Who's the best kisser? Me, Aisha, or Eve**

**Kiyo: Uhhh... *blushes***

**Girls: Wow Kiyo, your face is so red. *giggles***

**Rena: You don't have to answer that right away ;)**

**Elsword: Hey how come he gets all the kisses where's mine? D:**

**Eve: You don't deserve one.**

**Elsword: Aw but I'm irresistible XD**

**Aisha: Girls he needs to be taught a lesson. Don't you agree?**

**Eve and Rena: *nods***

**Elsword: Aw don't be like that darlings *tries to put an arm around each of them***

**Girls: HOW DARE YOU! *pushes his arm away***

**Elsword: Aw come on D:**

**Girls: Let's get him! **

**Rena: "Crazy shot!"**

**Eve: "Junkbreak!"**

**Aisha: "Meteor Shower!"**

**Elsword: *lying on the floor* uh I give up *waves a white flag***

**Girls: *high fiving each other***

**Kiyo, Raven and Chung: *rolling on floor laughing***

**Chung: Man Kiyo you're a lucky guy**

**Raven: Yeah I agree with Chung XD**

**Kiyo: Yeah I guess I am :D**

**Raven: I never knew Elsword could be such a player.**

**Chung: I know right. It doesn't seem like he was.**

**Kiyo: Well now we know another thing about Elsword XD**

**Aisha: GET ON WITH THE STORY! *glares at me***

**Kiyo: O_O ok ok geez. I'm a try to make this one long since you guys have been waiting for me for quite a while. Now enjoy the chapter. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Aisha's POV**

"I had lots of fun so far Raven." I giggle.

"Me too. Today has been great and it's not even noon yet." He smiles and I smiled back.

"So what else do you wanna do then Aisha?"

"I was kinda hoping to see if we have any missions."

"Seriously Aisha?" I giggled.

"Well it's just been a long time since we had one. Plus I'm really bored." He laughs at me.

"I understand, sometimes I'm bored outta my mind." I couldn't help smiling.

"Well let's go find out silly." He put his nasod arm around mine and we start walking.

_I love that smile of his._ We approach the captain of the red knights.

_I never get tired of looking at Hamel, it's so pretty._

"Hey Penensio." I waved at him.

"Oh hey there Raven and Aisha. What can I do for you today?"

"Well Aisha here is wondering if we have any new missions to do."

"Well I'm afraid not, but we'll let you guys know as soon as we have one for you."

"All right thanks. See you later Penensio."

"Bye Raven and Aisha." He waved us goodbye and we waved back in return.

"Gee Raven, did you have to embarrass me like that?

"It was just a joke. Why are you embarrassed about it?"

"I'm not mad, I'm just wondering why you didn't say we instead."

"I'm just being funny. Calm down Aisha." I sighed.

"Well I guess I can't stay mad at you."

"That's a good girl." He patted my head. I smiled at him.

"So what else do you wanna do?"

"I don't really know Aisha."

"Well how about we go home and see how the others are doing."

"That sounds like a plan." He grabs my hand and we start walking home together.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You think we can get something else to eat?" He chuckles.

_He almost never laughs. I like seeing him laughing._

"Still hungry eh?"

"Yeah kinda."

"All right I'll buy you more food but, first you gotta promise me something."

"Ok promise what?"

"Swear you won't go back to Elsword. Pinky promise me."

"I swear and pinky promise that I won't go back to Elsword. Besides, I just now realized that I don't like dating boys younger than me." He chuckled slightly.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Well then now I'm safe for sure." I giggled and he placed his human pinky around mine.

"Can we go eat now?"

"Yeah sure." We head down to a local café called Phoru's Eatery. I notice a lot of people here.

"Hey what about this place?"

_The names that people come up with these days. But I guess I won't complain since this café seems so lively. _

"Yeah ok, we can eat here."

"Wow there's so many people here Raven. This place must be really popular."

"I know right. I think the food here is tasty."

"Let's eat." We head inside and we find a table suitable for us.

"There's even many people inside here too." I look at all the kinds of people.

_Strange it's just guys here. _I noticed a familiar girl with long orange hair.

_Finally a girl._

"Hey guys didn't expect to see you here." She smiled at us

"You work here now Ariel?" Raven sounding so surprised.

"What happened while working at Cobo's service?" I saw her whole body become a dark aura.

"This new girl came in and I was fired right away cause the boss found her to be hot and he called me ugly."

"Aw, I'm so sorry Ariel." I give her a hug.

"It's no problem really. I love it here."

"Well good for you Ariel." Raven gave her a smile. I looked at the crowd around us and I just see men and a couple of girls.

"Hey how come there's a bunch of guys here more than girls."

"Oh well there's these two guys that come in to harass girls."

"Why would they do that?"

"Oh well... they just think they own the place and they do whatever they want."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Those guys are super jerks."

"Well let's eat quick then Raven. I'm a bit scared."

"Don't worry Aisha. I'm here for you."

"So what would you guys like to have today?"

"Oh I'm not really hungry but I am kinda thirsty. I'll just have water."

"And what would you like to eat Aisha?"

"Hmm maybe just a hamburger and uh a salad."

"And to drink?"

"Hmm just water also thanks."

"All right then, I'll be back in a short while and then we can talk. I wanna hear what you guys have been up to." She smiles and leaves to go write down other people's orders.

"Hey Aisha I'm gonna go wash up ok?"

"Don't be long. Those guys might show up." I'm feeling a little scared.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick." He gave me a thumbs-up.

"All right I'll be here waiting." Raven walks towards the restrooms. _Hmm I wonder how he gets his nasod arm clean_. I giggled at the thought. 2 guys sit down at my table.

_Who are these guys? Wait a minute, could they be the ones that Ariel was talking about?_

"Hey baby. Wanna come home with us?" Says the guy with black hair and mustache.

"Get lost weirdos." I glared at them. "

Aw don't be like that baby. We're just trying to have some fun." Says the bald one.

"Go away!"

"No can do. You're coming with us." Before I could begin to attack them, they suddenly grabbed my hands.

_Wow they're so fast._

"Let go of me!" I start to struggle and try to escape from their grasp but they're too strong.

_Damn it, I wish Raven was here._

"Hmm should we let her go Mike?" Says the bald one. "Nah we're keeping her. Let's go Ralph." He starts to pick me up and he leads Mike to the entrance. I start screaming and flailing my arms hitting his back.

"DAMN IT LET ME GO!" He chuckled.

"We don't just release pretty girls like you." Ralph grins at me.

_Please let this be a dream._ I closed my eyes and pretended this was all a dream.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" I heard a familiar voice. They both turned around and I couldn't see who it was.

"Hey Ralph look, it's just a punk kid."

"She said for you guys to let her go."

_Is that Raven? I hope so._ They both just laughed.

"Oh yeah? That's real funny kid. Who's gonna make us YOU?" I could hear the murmurs of the people watching us.

"That would be me of course." I could hear knuckles cracking. I can't help but grin. That's Raven all right.

_He can take care of these guys no problem._

"I'm warning you guys. Release Aisha now or suffer the consequences." I heard Raven unsheathed his sword. I heard a gun being pulled out.

_Ha fool! Raven's faster than a speeding bullet. Plus he can block it with his nasod arm, so that's a double whammy._

"Your cracking me up kid. I'm warning you now or suffer the consequences." Mike mocked him. I could hear Raven sigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What are you.."

"HYPERSONIC STAB!"

"Damn you." I heard lots of people gasping. I heard Mike fall down. I could hear Raven's footsteps walking closer to us.

"No get away from me!" Ralph screamed in fear and he pulled out his gun. I heard a gunshot that ricocheted off his arm.

"Let her go now or suffer the same fate!" Raven growled at him.

"Ok ok. I'll let her go, just please don't hurt me!" Ralph put me down gently on the floor.

_Is he crying too?_ I can't help but giggle.

"Leave now and never come back and if I ever catch you harassing another girl again, I'll kill you. You understand me FOOL?!" He growled some more.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. We'll never come back here ever again." He flees in terror screaming. I finally opened my eyes.

"Raven is that you?"

"Yes Aisha, I'm here now. Everything's all right." My eyes started to water.

"Thanks so much for saving me." I hugged him and sobbed loud on his chest.

"Your welcome Aisha."

"I was so scared of what was going to happen to me. I'm so glad you showed up on time." I could hear the crowd go aww. I can't help but cry louder and he hugged me back. I could hear some people crying too.

"I'll always protect you. Now let's go get your meal." We walk back to our table and we were surprised to see Ariel sitting there. The crowd died down and everything was back to the way that it was.

"That was some show you two put on."

"Yeah sorry for making such a mess. Here, let me pay for the damages that I caused." Raven offered Ariel a bunch of cash.

"Don't worry about it Raven. We're glad you scared them away Raven. Those guys have given our female customers trouble for a while. That's why you don't see many girls here."

"I have wondered to see why there hasn't been many girls here."

'Yeah well no our problem here is solved thanks to you guys. Gee when ever the Elgang shows up, all our problems seem to go away." Ariel says cheerfully.

"Well in spite of everything that's happened here can we get our meal?"

"Yeah sure no problem. Oh and by the way, my boss says that you guys can have whatever you want to eat for getting rid of those guys." Me and Raven's eyes shot out of our head.

"WHOA SERIOUSLY!" We both said at the same time.

"Yeah so basically your meal is 100% free." She smiled. We both start to drool at all the food we can eat. She laughed at us.

"Hey I forgot to ask you something Ariel."

"Yes? What is it Aisha?"

"Have they ever harassed you?" Her face goes dark again.

"Yeah they did but they didn't think I was pretty enough for them to take me home with them."

"So why is your face so dark now?"

_Did she want them to take her to their house? _

"Well because once they got a good look at me, they called me ugly."

"Aw Ariel, you don't need them to give you a compliment." I nudged Raven.

"Say something to her Raven." I whispered in his ear.

"Ok ok." He whispered back. Ariel's giving us a puzzled look.

"Ariel your not ugly, Your a beautiful girl." She blushes.

"AW Raven, thank you." She hugs him and he patter her on the head.

"When you happen to meet a guy, he'll be the 2nd luckiest guy in the world to have met such a beautiful woman." She can't help but giggle and I could see her face turning red. I laughed at her too.

"Hey wait a second. Who would be the luckiest guy in the world then?"

"Oh that would be me." Raven pointed at himself.

"Wait a minute, why you?"

_Who the heck makes him the luckiest guy in the world?_

"Why are you the luckiest guy in the world?" Me and Ariel both said at the same time. He chuckles.

"Isn't it obvious?" He winked at the both of us.

"Who is it Raven? I'm not asking again" I crossed my arms.

"She's sitting across from me." He looked deep into my eyes.

_Oh those golden eyes of his are so beautiful. _I blinked twice at him.

"Me? But I haven't done anything to make you lucky."

"Oh but you will eventually."

"HUH?"

"Aisha, will you go out with me?" He kissed my hand.

"Oh Raven. Yes yes I will go out with you." I kissed him with passion. I could feel my heart pounding so loud but I don't care.

_I love him so very much. _I could hear Ariel crying.

"That was so heart-warming."

"Let's eat now Raven."

"Yes let's." Ariel keeps crying.

"Aw Ariel you don't have to keep crying for us, we're all friends here." I hugged her.

"You guys are just so cool and I don't think I could ever find anyone as awesome as you Raven."

"Oh you'll find the one guy that makes you so happy. I promise." Raven patted Ariel on the head.

"Aw thanks you guys, you two are just awesome. What would you guys like to eat?" She finds a napkin and wipes the tears off of her face.

"Hmm now I'm starving too Aisha." We both laughed out loud.

"Order anything you like silly."

"Ok. I will have a few bacon cheeseburgers, 2 chicken sandwiches crispy and root beer." Ariel writes it down on her little note pad.

"And for you Aisha?"

"Well I think I will have 2 chicken sandwiches also crispy and a pepsi with no ice." She wrote it down.

"Is that all you guys would like for today?"

"Well... we might have dessert too if we ain't full." Raven said cheerfully.

"Ok then let me be right back so I can take those orders to our wonderful cook. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

"Ok we'll be waiting." I waved at her. She got up and left.

"I wonder if her boss let's her do this. Talk to customers or friends." He asked me.

"I have no idea Raven. This is my first time here."

"Yeah me too."

"The place looks more lively now." I noticed more girls coming in.

"Hey look Aisha there's more girls here." He winked at me.

_So he noticed them too huh._

"Oh look here she comes now." She waved at us and we waved at her back.

"Hey guys. I'm back, so tell me what's been going on in your lives?" She sat down in a chair.

"Well where should we start first Aisha?"

"Well I'm not really sure."

"Let's just tell her about Chung."

"Wait, what happened to Chung?" She was looking at us funny.

"Well he got injured during practice with Rena and Eve last night. He accidently got hit in the stomach with one of Rena's arrows while his armor was off."

"I never seen Chung without his armor." Her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"Well his wound wasn't serious, so I just patched him up and he should be well in a few days."

"Well that's good I suppose."

"Oh and today we went for a walk in the park and we had ice cream."

"Aw that sounds so romantic."

"Yeah I suppose it was."

"Raven's handsome don't you think?" I whispered to Ariel.

"Yeah he is. I wish I met a handsome guy like that." She whispered back to me.

"You two aren't talking about me are you?" He grins and we giggled at him. I could smell food approaching.

"Hey do you smell that Raven?" He sniffed the air.

"Yeah I smell food. Would that be our food Ariel?" A bell dings.

"That's my cue. Excuse me for a moment." She got up and left. She carried a tray full of food toward us.

"Oh yay our food's here Raven!" I can't help but smile real big and Raven laughed at me.

_Oh I wish Ariel would hurry it up. I'm so damn hungry! _She finally arrived at our table and set our tray down.

"Took you long enough Ariel." I smirked at her.

"Well gee I'm sorry, maybe I should tell my boss to make you guys pay for all this." She winked at me.

"No no wait I'm sorry." She laughed at me.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I could never do that to one of my best friends."

"Well now we can eat." I drooled a bit looking at all the food. I took a chicken sandwich and ate it. I drank a bit of my soda.

"Damn! This stuff is so good. I wanna tip whoever the cook is." Raven pulls out his wallet and hands Ariel a bit of money.

"Half is for you Ariel since your my friend and the other half is for the cook."

"Wow Raven thank you, I'll go give that to her right now." She got up and left to go tip the cook.

"It's funny how she's still wearing the same uniform from Cobo's service."

"Aisha I need to tell you something."

"Yes Raven?"

"I love you."

"Oh Raven, I love you too."

* * *

**Kiyo: So what do you think guys? XD**

**Aisha and Raven: Wow that was a nice chapter**

**Chung: nice work :D**

**Eve: Same here**

**Rena: Yeah Kiyo nice work :D**

**Kiyo: It took a while but I finally did it :)**

**Elsword: *still unconcious***

**Rena: ready to tell us who's the best kisser yet? ;)**

**Kiyo: Well it's not either of you girls here**

**Girls: aw D:**

**Kiyo: Yeah XD**

**Chung: So there is someone that kisses you then? ;3**

**Kiyo: I'm not telling you her name**

**Everyone but me: aw D:**

**Kiyo: Well hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review or not XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aisha: Thanks for saving me Raven *hugs Raven* :D**

**Kiyo: Aw so adorable those two are :3 Who else agrees with me?**

**Aisha and Raven: *blushes***

**Rena: I do and they're so cute :)**

**Eve: Same here**

**Chung: HEll YEAH!**

**Kiyo: Er Chung?**

**Chung: What? XD**

**Kiyo: Your weird sometimes you know that? ._.**

**Chung: Nuh uh!**

**Kiyo: Yeah huh!**

**Chung: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A STAREDOWN!**

**Kiyo: pff like you'll win**

**Chung: BRING IT KIYO!**

**Kiyo: This'll be a piece of cake. :3**

**Kiyo and Chung: *stares down at each other and lightning shoots from each other's eyes meeting each other in the middle***

**Elsword: *still unconcious***

**Aisha: Lol he's still out XD**

**Raven: Should somebody wake him? O.o**

**Eve: I'll do it :3 *slaps Elsword's face back and forth***

**Everyone: *slience***

**Eve: Well that didn't work :/**

**Aisha: use your bitch slap on him XD**

**Eve: Yes of course *bitch slaps Elsword* :3  
**

**Rena: *gasps* Language, bad Aisha *slaps Aisha***

**Aisha: Owies DX**

**Elsword: *eyes open suddenly* **

**Eve: Welcome back Eldork *giggles***

**Elsword: OW! WHAT THE HELL EVE?! *glares at Eve***

**Everyone but Elsword, Chung, and Kiyo: *bursts out laughing***

**Eve: Calm down. We just wanted to see if you would wake up. XD**

**Elsword: You guys are a bunch of mother ******* ******* that suck ******

**Everyone but Elsword, Chung and Kiyo: *gasps* Elsword!  
**

**Raven: Oh boy you're gonna get it now ;)**

**Elsword: I don't really give a damn**

**Eve: *slaps Elsword so hard that his nose starts to bleeds*  
**

**Elsword: Nevermind I won't curse anymore XD  
**

**Eve: good boy ^_^**

**Raven: *notices a plate of oreos on a table nearby and tries to take one***

**Eve: NO! * slaps Raven's hand***

**Raven: OW! EVE! over a oreo? DX  
**

**Eve: Well I saw the look in your eyes and I just knew that you were gonna take them all. Plus they're my fave snack :3  
**

**Raven: Damn you saw right through me XD**

**Eve: I'm Eve. I know everything ^_^  
**

**Kiyo and Chung: *still doing a staredown***

**Kiyo: YOUR GONNA LOSE CHUNG! **

**Chung: IT'LL BE YOU THAT LOSES!**

**Aisha: *glomps Raven and giggles* **

**Eve: Aw they're so adorable :3**

**Rena: So adorable indeed *squeals with excitement***

**Elsword: Yeah whatever tchh**

**Chung: Must look but can't lose! *tries to resist but decides to lose* AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WW WWWW SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOCUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! :D**

**Kiyo: HA HA CHUNG YOU LOSE AND WTF? O.o**

**Chung: Oh well and what? XD**

**Kiyo: nevermind... ._. *mutters that Chung's really weird***

**Chung: You say something about me? *points a gun at Kiyo's head***

**Kiyo: Uh... CHUNG'S THE COOLEST PERSON EVER! XD**

**Chung: Good boy *pats Kiyo's head* :3**

**Raven: *stares into Aisha's eyes and kisses her* I love you **

**Aisha: *giggles* love you too *stares into his eyes and kisses him* **

**Kiyo: Aw so cute :3**

**Rena: Yep they sure are**

**Eve: Indeed  
**

**Chung: THEIR SO COOOOL!**

**Raven: Sorry for trying to take the oreos Eve. DX**

**Eve: Your forgiven**

**Raven: :D**

**Rena: I agree with Kiyo. Chung is a bit strange...**

**Chung: And I even asked you out...**

**Rena: Just kidding. ^_^ Chung's not weird at all**

**Chung: :D**

**Kiyo: Okayyyyy then... This chapter's a special one. I'm doing all the guys POVs this time. Brief nudity is involved I'm warning you now. Besides that. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Raven's POV**

"Boy that was a great lunch. Right Aisha?"

"You said it Raven, I'm really enjoying this."

"Thanks for the free meal Ariel."

"Oh no problem guys, in fact we should be thanking YOU." She laughed then Aisha and then I laughed. Now we're all laughing together.

_Boy this was sure an awesome time eating here and hanging out with Ariel. _We finished our food and drinks.

"I'm so stuffed Raven."

"Yeah same here."

"Well I'm glad you guys enjoyed the free meal and my boss also said your meals are free from now on."

"Whoa seriously?" My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Yeah cause of what you did for us. Those guys have been harassing girls for a long time now so now we'll finally have women of all ages coming down to eat here and also, my boss said that you can bring your friends here too and their meals are free also, as long as you guys don't eat so much. She wouldn't like that and I love my boss so... don't make her mad ok?"

"All right, we'll tell them." Aisha reassures her.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best!" She hugs us both.

"Take care Ariel and tell your boss thanks from us." I smiled at her.

"All right I will. Bye guys, come visit again next time all right?." She waved us goodbye and we waved back at her while getting up and walking out the door.

"Don't worry, we will." I smiled at Ariel.

"She's a good friend. Isn't she Raven?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go home boyfriend." She giggled.

"Ok girlfriend." I smiled at her.

_I wonder if I did the right thing. God I love her so much. _We started to head home.

_I wonder what the others will think._

* * *

**Meanwhile at home**

**Elsword's POV**

"Man I can't believe those two would pull something like this." I just realized that I was talking out loud.

_Oops, I wouldn't want them hearing me now. What was that about with Eve just now? Did she really want to kiss me or did Rena beg her to do it? _I sighed and I tried to relax on the couch. I heard the girls talking upstairs.

_They forgot about my awesome hearing. Let's just see what they have to say. _I try to listen real hard and I turned the TV down just a bit so they don't suspect me.

"So Eve, did you enjoy that kiss?" I heard Rena giggling.

"Well I uh.. maybe a little."

_Yeah right, your hands were all over me! Still I kinda did too. _

"Eve? Do you maybe perhaps love him now?" I could imagine Rena winking at her.

"Well I don't know really if I do or not." I could feel my heart beating real fast.

"Well you'll know the answer soon enough. When you know the answer and ready to talk, come find me." I could hear Rena walking down the stairs and I quickly turned the volume up for the TV.

"What cha doing Elsword?"

"What oh nothing.. just watching TV."

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

_Is she serious?_

"Um... ok I guess." Rena closed her eyes and smiled at me, then she sat next to me.

"So Elsword." She holds back her giggling. "Yes?" I give her a puzzled look. "Did you like that kiss?" I can't let her know that I really did.

"Um well..."

"Spill it Elsword. Do you think Eve's a good kisser?" My face is flushed. I turned away from her and she giggles. "There's no use lying to you is there."

"Nope."

"Well then. I kinda did.."

"NUH UH! YOU ENJOYED THAT KISS VERY MUCH! Your face gives you away." She winked at me.

"I DID NOT!" I was a bit mad at her.

"DID TOO!"

"God Rena. Do you always have to meddle with people's love lives?"

_Oh shit, WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_ She had a demonic grin on her face.

"Elsword's in love with Eve." She sang it out loud.

"I hate you Rena." I muttered. She had a dark aura.

"What did you just say?!" I start to sweat.

"Uh nothing." I quickly give her a smile.

"Good boy."

"Where is Eve anyways?"

"In her room. Why? You gonna make out with her again?" She smiled like the devil himself would.

"RENA! SHUT UP!" My face was so red, I though I was gonna pass out.

"Aw Els. I'm just teasing you. You can make out with her if you want." She half-smirked at me.

"RENA! QUIT MAKING ME BLUSH DAMN IT!"

"You just look funny when you're blushing." She teases me.

"All right I've had enough from you. I'm going up to my room now." I get up from the couch and started walking upstairs.

"If I catch you making out with Eve, then I'm telling Chung."

"I won't be, so don't worry about it."

_Although I kinda want to. Rena shall never know!_ I reached the top of the stairs.

_I wonder what Eve is doing. I'll go check on her._ I walked towards Eve's door and went in her room without permission. I saw Eve's bare back and my nose started to bleed a bit as she was changing her clothes.

"Um Eve?" She turned around and let out a scream as she saw finally noticed me.

"ELSWORD! GET OUT!" Eve wasn't wearing a bra and her chest was visible. My nose was gushing blood.

"GYAHH! I'M SO SORRY EVE! I should have asked to come in!" She slapped me hard in the face. I left the room and she slammed her bedroom door. I tried to clean up after myself but there was just so much blood.

_Why am I blushing like this? Is it because of my love for Eve?_ I hear Rena running up the stairs.

_OH GOD! If she sees that my nose is bleeding, She'll never let me live this down once she figures it out. I'm surprised that Eve isn't as flat-chested as I thought. WAIT A MINUTE, WHY AM I THINKING SUCH THINGS?! Did I actually enjoy seeing that image?_ I quickly ran to my room as fast as I could but before I reached my bedroom door, Rena stopped me.

_DAMN IT! SHE CAUGHT ME!_

"Elsword... Why is there blood on the floor next to Eve's room?" I try to come up with a lie quick.

"Well.. Eve slapped me hard after I we nt into her room without permission." It's sort of the truth.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything else?"

"Yea nothing else happened." I laughed awkwardly.

"I hope so because I'm gonna ask Eve later."

_Oh please no! DON'T ASK HER RENA! Maybe Eve won't talk about it and then I'll be safe._ I started to sweat.

"Interesting." She said curiously.

"What's interesting?"

"You say nothing else happened, yet your sweating. Why is that?" She winked at me.

"It's nothing, I swear!" I got out of Rena's grip and locked myself in my bedroom.

"I hope it really is nothing Elsword." I could hear her walking away. She then stopped walking.

"I know that it really is your nose that's bleeding. It's quite obvious really."

_Damn her and her elf eyes._ I lie on the bed thinking about what just happened.

_I'm dead for sure if both Rena and Aisha found out that I saw Eve's chest. They'll probably think that I'm a pervert._ I stare out the window for quite some time now. The image of Eve keeps popping in my head.

U_gh. Why can't I just forget already?_ I try thinking about other things like food and video games but it's burnt into my mind.

_Maybe if I play my video games for a while, then I'll forget._ I turn on my XBOX 360 and I started playing Halo. I was murdering every alien I saw. **YEAH HE HAS A 360 XD.**

"DIE YOU DAMN ALIENS!" I was enjoying this for quite a bit till I heard a knock in my door. I let out a huge sigh and reluctantly walked to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"It's Eve. Can I come in?" I heard that it really is Eve.

_OH NO AND HERE I WAS TRYING TO FORGET ABOUT EVE! Just play it cool Elsword. Chill out. Relax for a bit._

"Um... Yeah just a sec." I saved my progress and turned off both Tv and XBOX 360.

"Is Rena with you?"

"No."

"All right. I'll let you in." I unlocked the door and pulled Eve inside. I shut the door and locking it again. I see she was wearing her Nemesis clothes.

"I'm terribly sorry for barging in like that Eve. I know now to knock on people's doors from now on. If you've come to say that you hate me, then that's fine."

"No Eldork, I don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Well...you know. Don't make me say it!" She giggled.

"Your funny Eldork. Really funny."

"Huh!?"

"I don't hate you Eldork. It was just an accident and it's not gonna happen again right?" She gave me a demonic smile.

_Man she's scarier than Rena could ever be but she's also quite beautiful in a way._

"Yes I swear it won't happen again."

"Now to discuss your punishment."

"WAIT WHAT? Why am I being punished?"

"For walking in on me while I was changing Eldork."

"But you just it was an accident."

"Yes but you still have to be punished." She smirked at me.

_Man, I'm having so much bad luck lately._

"All right. What's my punishment?"

"You have to be my servant for one week."

"WHAT?! UH UH, NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

"Aw too bad. I'll just have to tell everyone then."

"Fine then." I muttered.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you since you're a human. Besides, you're a pretty cute servant." I blushed and she giggled.

"Yep, having you as a servant will be quite interesting."

_How did I get myself into this mess? I have the worst luck ever._

"Bring Rena over here."

"Why?"

"I wanna show off my new cute servant." She winked at me.

"Uh..." _If I don't do it, she'll spill my secret. I guess I will._

"Are you disobeying me?"

"NO! I'll get her right away for you master." She purred at the sound of that.

"Good boy and calling me master too. I like the sound of that but I think you should call me your queen."

"Ok my queen." She purred even louder at that.

"Now. Run along cutie." She shooed me away. I walked out of my room to get Rena.

"YO RENA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Down here Elsword. Why are you yelling for me?"

"Eve wants you for something."

"Oh really? Did you make out with her?" My face is flushed.

"NO! I DIDN'T, I SWEAR!"

"All right then, lead the way." I lead her upstairs to my room to where Eve was waiting for me. She was giggling during the whole walk.

"Ah Elsword, I see you brought Rena. Welcome Rena." She smiled at Rena.

"Thank you Eve."

"Now my cute servant, leave us. We have many things to discuss. So you can do whatever you wish."

"Eh what's with the servant stuff?" Rena was surprised.

"All right my queen. I'll go check on Chung then." Eve purred once again.

"Your such a good servant. Now run along." She shooed me away. I closed the door on the way out.

_Man, do they have to be in my room? This sucks having to be Eve's servant. She better keep her promise._ I started walking toward's Chung's room.

"ELSWORD, COME HERE NOW!" I heard Eve's voice yelling.

_Aw man. She needs me already?_ I forced myself to walk back to my room. I walked inside and there they were sitting on my bed.

"Come sit with us." I came closer to the bed.

"Sit between us."

"All right." I sat between the two girls.

_I wonder what's going on?_

"Do you want to know why I called you?"

"Um... Ok."

"I called you here because, you're gonna be her servant too, but only for today."

"WHAT?!"

"Ooh awesome! What should I ask him to do first?"

"You can ask him anything Rena." Eve had a demon smile. Rena smiled the same.

_I hate my life so much right now. Those two are like devils._

"Elsword, go get us some water."

"Ok."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Call me master Elsword."

"No."

"Eve, he won't call me master."

"Oh really? Well then, let me tell you why I screamed earlier."

"NO! I'll call you master. I'm sorry master and queen!" They both smiled.

"Go get us water my cute servant."

"Fine my queen." I left the room into the hall way and then headed downstairs. I grabbed two cups and filled them with water from our sink. I went back upstairs and I was almost to my room when I noticed Chung was up.

"Hey Chung." I waved at him. He smiled.

"Oh, hi Elsword."

"What are you doing up?"

"I heard noises."

_He must have heard Eve's shouting._

"Yeah it was just Eve."

"Oh ok, well now I can't sleep."

"Do you need something?"

"Er... Do you mind getting me some water?"

"Here have this cup." I gave one of the cups to him.

"Thanks." He gulped it down quickly.

"You're welcome." I started to head back downstairs but Chung stopped me.

"Why do you have two cups in the first place?"

"It was for Eve and Rena."

"Oh ok. Where is Rena anyways?"

"In my room." He gave me a strange look.

"Don't ask."

"Ok?" I resumed going down the stairs.

_Man I think I have the worst luck ever._

* * *

**Chung's POV:**

_Why would Rena be in Elsword's room in the first place? Eh I'll find out when I get there. _I walked with difficulty.

_I wish I was healed already damn it. Only one more day left I think. _As I was closer to Elsword's room, I could hear the voices of Rena and Eve.

"Could I feel them Rena?"

"Well ok I guess, but make it quick."

_What does Eve want to feel? _I walked inside and my face was drained of its color. My nose started bleeding. Rena wasn't wearing a shirt, just a bra and Eve's hands was on Rena's breasts.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" The both of them looked at me and screamed. Their faces were red. I quickly walked out of the room and shut the door.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! My best friend with my girlfriend doing that sort of thing? It's unheard of. WHAT IF THEY HAVE DONE IT BEFORE?! I knew that her...thingies were big but not THAT big.__ Should I tell Elsword what happened? _I leaned against the door. I hear voices coming from the other side of the door.

"We're sorry Chung. That was a prank meant for Elsword." Eve's voice was low.

"Could you forgive your girlfriend?" Rena shouted. I closed my eyes thinking of whether to forgive her or not. The door suddenly opened and I fell.

"Ouch. That really hurt." I was rubbing my head and my hand felt something nearby. I opened my eyes. I looked up and I saw that Rena's face was very close to mine. My face was very red at that moment and she giggled.

"Do you forgive me?" She helped me up.

"As long as I don't see anything like that ever again." She smiled and glomped me. I winced as my stomach was giving me pain but I ignored it. She giggled once again.

"What are you giggling for?"

"Did you know that your hair looks like it has pikachu ears?"

"I never really noticed."

"It's cute." She kissed me and I kissed her back.

"Awwwww. You two are so cute together." We both looked at Eve and she waved at us. Both me and Rena started to laugh awkwardly.

"What's going on here?" Elsword came into the room and saw me and Rena together. Our faces turned red.

"NOTHING!" We both spoke at the same time.

"Well whatever, I got you and Eve some water."

"Thank you my cute servant." Eve came and took the water from Elsword. I looked at Rena.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered and helped me up.

"HELLO?! ANYBODY HOME?!"

_Was that Raven?_

"THEY'RE BACK!" Rena yelled and so we all rushed down to meet our other two best friends.

_What an interesting day this was. My friends are awesome. _I smiled at the thought and I held on to Rena as she helped me get down the stairs to welcome back Aisha and Raven.

* * *

**Eve: How could you do that to Elsword and me Kiyo? *slaps Kiyo hard in the face***

**Kiyo: Sorry. I just wanted Elsword to have a massive nosebleed XD *rubs my face***

**Rena: *slaps Kiyo* How could you do that to poor Chung and me? He's already in too much pain as it is. DX**

**Kiyo: My bad. I was just trying to be funny :(**

**Aisha: *slaps Kiyo***

**Kiyo: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME FOR AISHA?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU?!**

**Aisha: I thought I was playing along and I just wanted to slap you. XD**

**Kiyo: ...**

**Raven: How did you manage to finish this?**

**Kiyo: During school XD**

**Everyone but me:...**

**Aisha: You're a bad boy**

**Kiyo: Hey at least I managed to finish -_-**

**Eve: But still...**

**Kiyo: Please review now if you enjoyed reading it.**

**Elsword: They're not gonna review I bet. ;3**

**Kiyo: Why you so mean to me? DX**

**Eve: Sit in the corner Kiyo**

**Kiyo: yes master *sits in the corner***

**Elsword: Just kidding about betting that you viewers won't review XD. Review if you really want to or get slapped by Eve. ;3**

**Eve: ;3 he he better listen to Elsword *gets hands ready to slap***


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: So Cheryl. YOU THINK YOU'RE A BETTER TRAINER THAN ME HUH?!**

**Aisha: I believe so  
**

**Me: SHUT UP! Just cause Cheryl adores you doesn't mean you side with her.**

**Aisha: Well why can't I? D:**

**Me: Oh by the way. This has all the girl's POV this time except for Ara's. Sorry Ara D:  
**

**Ara: Aw. Oh well. I'll just wait until it's my time to shine. XD  
**

**Aisha: Cheryl's a better pokemon trainer than you. ;D  
**

**Me: TRAITOR! Eve, Can I borrow your skills for a moment?  
**

**Eve: Sure *transfers skills to Kiyo***

**Me: Thank you Eve. XD  
**

**Everyone but me and Eve: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!  
**

**Eve: He's the only person that I like right now. **

**Me: :D  
**

**Eve: :)**

**Me: OK AISHA! I'M GONNA GET YOU! "JUNKBREAK!"  
**

**Aisha: *unconcious***

**Me: *evil laughs* Here you go Eve. *transers skills back to Eve*  
**

**Eve: Thank you Kiyo  
**

**Me: No THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME GET AISHA! XD Better watch your back Cheryl ;D. Oh and Chibella and Miharu. If you saw my crossover and you're seeing this then... I LOVE YOU TOO! XXXXDDDD. Check out Chi's crossover too. It includes Link. XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**

**Rena's POV  
**

"Where have you guys been all this time?" I asked.

"We just went out for a walk and then we also went for ice cream."

"AW I WANT ICE CREAM!" Chung whined.

"Later Chung." I reassured him.

"Ok."

"We also went to this great restaurant called Phoru's Eatery. Ariel works there now."

"WHAT?!" Everybody said in unison but Aisha and Raven.

"Yeah."

"I wanna go!" Chung says.

"Yeah can I go too?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah I agree with Chung. Let's go!" Eve squealed. I sighed.

"Well me and Raven just got back. You guys can go check it out if you want."

"I guess I'll go too."

"Thank you Rena." Chung hugged me.

"You're welcome Chung." I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Where is it anyways?" Elsword asked.

"It's in the city of Hamel. It's a big building with a huge sign that says Phoru's Eatery. You can't miss it." Aisha smiled.

"Let's go Rena!" He ran for the door but suddenly tripped. I did a face palm.

"Oh Chung. What am I going to do with you?" I helped him up and put him on my shoulder.

"We'll see you guys later. Don't have too much without us ok?" Me and Chung started to head out the door. Elsword and Eve followed us.

"Oh wait guys!" Aisha shouted. The four us stopped suddenly.

"What Aisha?"

"I forgot to tell you that our meals are free if you are in the El gang."

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" Chung shouted.

"Yep." Aisha grinned.

"Let's go then guys." We started to move again.

"And don't eat so much! Ariel won't like that."

"Ok we won't!" I shouted back. We began to head out. The four of us were walking down the streets of Hamel in silence. After 20 minutes had passed, Chung decided to break the silence.

"I wonder what kind of food Ariel has to offer?"

"You will see soon Chung."

"Ok." I saw Eve put her arm around Elsword's.

"Eve what are you doing?"

"You don't mind do you?"

"Actually I don't." He smiled.

_Those two are sure getting along nicely_. I giggled.

"Do you think those two will be going out?" I whispered to Chung.

"I believe so when the time is right." He whispered back. We both laughed and I kissed him. He leaned on my shoulder as we walked. About 10 minutes later, Elsword started shouting.

"I SEE IT! I SEE IT!" He pointed at the restaurant.

"Calm down or I'll tell everyone your secret." Elsword sighed.

"Yes my Queen." Eve grinned.

"Oh I love it when you call me that."

"What's with the whole queen deal?" Chung whispered to me.

"No idea." I whispered back. We headed inside.

"Where should we sit guys?" I asked.

"How about next to the window?" Eve pointed to a table with a window.

"Yeah." We all agreed and sat down at the table. I helped Chung to his seat which was next to mine. Eve and Elsword sat next to each other on the other side of the table. A familiar girl walked over to us.

"I never thought that I would see the whole gang in one day."

"So you really did see Raven and Aisha."

"Yeah." Ariel smiled.

"So why are you working here now?" I asked.

"Oh I got fired for my looks." She looked sad all of a sudden.

"Oh I'm so sorry for asking." I hugged her.

"It's ok really. I love working here." She tried to smile.

"You look great to me." Eve smiled.

"Thanks Eve." Eve nudged Elsword with her shoulder.

"Elsword, is there something that you want to say to Ariel."

"Hmm?"

"Well tell her." Eve did a face palm.

"Tell her what?"

"You Eldork. Tell her that she looks nice."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Eldork."

"Fine." He grumbled and I giggled.

"Ariel, you look nice today."

"Aw thank you Elsword." She smiled.

"Now do you feel better Ariel?" Eve asked. "Yeah. Thank you guys. I suppose Aisha and Raven told you about the free meals. Am I correct?"

"Yep." I replied.

"WHERE'S THE DARN FOOD?!" Chung yelled. People were turning their heads and were looking at us.

"Chung, shut up!" Elsword yelled at him.

"I can't help it. I'm just so hungry." Chung started to drool. I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off his face. Everyone laughed.

"So what would you like Chung?"

"What do you got?"

"We pretty much have everything here."

"NO WAY! REALLY?!"

"Chung please don't yell and yes we do." Chung had a big goofy grin on his face. I can't help but giggle.

"Hmm. Maybe... No." I could tell that he was thinking hard.

"How about I give you some time to decide."

"Ok."

"What would you like to have Elsword?" He scratches his head.

"Well I think I'll have some cheeseburgers."

"Anything to drink?"

"MOUNTAIN DEW ALL THE WAY!" Ariel wrote it down on her little notepad. She paused to giggle.

"What about you Eve?"

"Eh I think I'll just have cheeseburgers too."

"And to drink?"

"Some Dr. Pepper would be nice." Ariel wrote it down on her note pad.

"Have you decided yet Chung?" Ariel asked. Chung was scratching his head.

"Well... I think so."

"Well tell me already. I have other customers waiting too you know."

"Ok ok sorry. I'd like to have yellow tail."

"Um we ran out on those. Sorry Chung."

"Aw ok. I'll have some pepperoni pizza!"

"What size?"

"Medium be because I'm gonna share with Rena." He winked at me and I started blushing immediately.

"Ok." She wrote it down.

"What do you want for a drink Chung and Rena?"

"I'd like to have some pepsi."

"I'd like to have some coke please." I smiled. Ariel wrote down our orders.

"Ok I'll just give these orders to the cook and then I'll come right back. Speaking of which, it is almost my break after all. Be back soon." She said singingly.

"Crap I gotta use the restroom." Chung exclaimed.

"Elsword, help him out will ya?"

"Aw come on Eve!" Elsword whined.

"Do it now or else." Eve winked at Elsword.

"All right fine. Come on you." He hefted Chung by the shoulder and headed straight for the men's restroom.

"Thank you Elsword!" Eve said lovingly. I snickered.

"Eve you're pretty funny when it comes to Elsword."

"I am?"

"It's almost like you have a thing for him after all." She was blushing badly.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"You're in denial. How cuuuuuute."

"All right fine I do. Just don't tell anyone." Eve crossed her arms.

"Ok whatever. Oh look here comes Ariel." I waved at her and she waved back. A bad feeling came over me.

_Aw man I gotta go!_

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Eve I have to use the restroom as well. Make Ariel feel welcome ok?"

"Ok. I will." Rena got up and went to the restrooms.

"So Eve, what's new?"

"Well Chung and Rena are dating now. They are officially a couple now."

"Ooh really?"

"Yep."

"Wow. To think Rena and Chung are a couple now."

"I know right."

"I wish I had a boyfriend."

"You'll find one some day." I reassured her.

"Thanks Eve."

"No problem Ariel. Oh look here come the boys now." I pointed. Chung and Elsword were walking back here.

"Took you guys long enough. What happened in there? I hope you didn't do anything weird." I smirked.

"WHY WOULD YOU SUGGEST WE DID?!" Elsword freaked out and yelled. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Why are you so serious?" I winked at him.

"Eve! I hate you at the moment."

"You sure you wanna say that?" I winked again.

"UH! I take that back!" He laughed awkwardly.

"You're a good cute servant." I smiled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He grumbled.

"I forgot to get your drinks. Be right back." We waited for 5 minutes and she's back already.

"Oh yeah finally. Something good to drink." Chung said while grinning. The three of us began to drink our sodas.

"You and Eve are so funny. It's almost like you two are couples." Ariel commented. Me and Elsword did a spit take at the same time.

"WHAT?!" We both replied.

"Are you guys a couple or not?" Ariel asked.

"NO!" Elsword replied.

_I kinda want to be. I hope Elsword asks me out. Oh that gorgeous hair of his. I just wanna run my fingers through it. Maybe later when we are home. I know you love me, so ask me out already. The thought of being couples would be nice._ I smiled at the thought. Elsword caught me staring at his eyes.

"You all right Eve?" He was waving his hand in front of my face. I finally snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry Elsword, I was just thinking of something."

"I bet I know what she was thinking." Ariel grinned at me. I blushed slightly.

"What?"

"I'm not telling."

"Aw come on Eve."

"No. Now you listen to me, my cute servant! You don't give me orders. I'll tell them about the incident."

"Oh fine. Be that way then." I can't help but smile. I see that Rena has returned.

"I'm back everyone." Rena announced.

"Welcome back Rena." I greeted her.

"Thank you Eve." She smiled. A bell went off.

"That would be your food guys. I'll go get it for you." She walked towards the kitchen. We waited for a couple mintues until she got back. She was carrying trays full of our food.

"Finally!" I could tell that Chung wanted his pizza so bad. He began to drool again. I was begginning to drool too a little.

_That smells so good. _She placed the trays onto our table.

"Let's eat!" Chung said excitedly. Chung and Rena each had a slice of their pizza while me and Elsword were chowing down on our burgers.

"Wow! This is the best food I've ever had." I commented.

"I agree with Eve! BEST DAMN FOOD EVER!" Chung said with pizza in his mouth.

"Chung. Don't talk with your mouth full." Rena whiped his chin. Chung finished and swallowed.

"Sorry Rena."

"It's ok."

"How is the meal?"

"It's awesome! Thanks Ariel." We all replied. She smiled. We had finished 10 minutes earlier, drinks and all.

"Boy I'm stuffed."

"You said it Chung." Rena kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly.

"You two are cute together."

"I agree."

"Aw, stop it Eve and Ariel." Us three girls smiled.

_I'm jealous of Rena. _

"I'll throw away the trash." I offered.

"Ok Eve." They all replied. I got up to throw it away when all of a sudden, I tripped because of my feet. I thought I was gonna hit the floor but a pair of hands stopped me in place.

"Are you ok?" I was set upright so that I was standing.

I was standing face to face with Elsword. His lips were so close to mine. We were both staring into each others eyes. My face felt hot and my heart was beating so fast that I was afraid that he was gonna hear it. We both backed away from each other.

"Thanks for not letting me fall Elsword."

"Yeah, no problem Eve." We both started to laugh awkwardly. Rena had us by our necks with her arms.

"HOW'S IT GOING LOVEBIRDS?!" She yelled in our ears.

"RENA!" We both whined.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

"Ok then." She skipped away.

"So you ready to go Elsword?"

"Yeah, are you Eve?"

"Yeah."

"Come on Chung, let's go."

"Aw but Rena, I want more food!"

"I think you ate enough. You're always eating."

"I do not!"

"You do too now come on." Rena dragged him by his hair especially where his pikachu ears were. I giggled at the sight. Elsword was imitating a gentleman and he had his arm around mine.

"Shall we?"

"Yes." We were out the door and heading back home.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"So now we are all alone Raven."

"Yep." "What do you wanna do?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm so bored Raven." He laughed.

"Let's just watch some T.V." He offered. We took our coats off and hung them up.

"Ok." We walked to our big couch and sat down. Raven grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

I wonder if there is anything good on T.V. Raven surfed through the many channels that we have. I sighed.

"Well, there's nothing on T.V. Sorry Aisha." I kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"What was that for?"

"For trying to cheer me up." He smiled.

"Aw you." I giggled. I gasped loudly.

"RAVEN! I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!"

"What?"

"Let's play a prank on everyone!"

"Ah but, what about Chung?" I bit my lip.

"I didn't think about him."

"What now?"

"I got anothet idea." I whispered to him what the both of us were going to do.

"Ok that works." I grinned.

"Ok now find that bucket and I'll find a camera. NOW GO!"

"Yes Aisha." He left to go search for it. I heard things falling on the ground and breaking. I found the camera easily in one of our kitchen drawers.

_What is he doing?_ I waited for about 10 minutes. I was standing by the door when he found it.

"I FOUND IT AISHA!" He was holding a huge bucket.

"Good. This is gonna be sweet." I was rubbing my hands together.

20 minutes later...

"RAVEN GET IN YOUR POSTION! THEY ARE HERE!" Raven was hiding besides the door. I was looking out the window and see them coming.

"Get ready Raven." He nodded.

_I'm gonna kiss him after this._ I giggled. I walked out the door.

"Chung can you help me with something?"

"Um ok."

"Can you guys please wait out here till I say you can come in?"

"Um ok."

"Thanks. Let's go Chung." I dragged him inside leaving the other 3 with confused faces.

"What's going on Aisha? Why is Raven holding a bucket?"

"Shh! It's a prank. Be quiet. I need you to take their picture." I pointed to the camera.

"Um ok."

"Trust me. This is gonna be hilarious. Just take their picture when Raven splashes water on them ok?"

"Ok." He grinned. He picked up the camera.

"Ready Chung?"

"Ready. Let them in."

"Ready Raven?"

"Yeah."

"OK GUYS! COME ON IN!" The door was open.

"What's going on?" Elsword asked.

"NOW GUYS!" Raven splashed water on them. Both Eve and Rena screamed.

"Say cheese!" Chung took the picture. They looked very angry. Me, Chung, and Raven were laughing pretty hard.

"AISHA! RAVEN!"

"Yeah I think we ought to run Raven."

"Right." We took each other's arm and ran away.

"GET BACK HERE!" The three of them chased me and Raven around the house. Chung was sitting in a chair and laughing the whole time.

_I'm gonna remember this for a long time._

* * *

**Me: I apologize for the long wait everyone! **

**Everyone but me: FINALLY!**

**Me: Give me a break! I had writer's block and when that was gone, I accidentally deleted my document so I had to start over and come up with a new chapter -_-**

**Everyone but me: Oh. We're sorry Kiyo. We had no idea.**

**Kiyo: Well whatever. I finally got it done XD**

**Elsword: I'm freezing.**

**Rena: So am I**

**Eve: WHY WAS THAT WATER SO COLD?!**

**Raven, Chung and Aisha: THAT WAS FUN! XD *high fives each other***

**Chung: I even have a picture so that I can see it over and over again. :D**

**Eve, Elsword and Rena: -_-**

**Me: ChocoPieCheryl! I'm just gonna let you win since I'm nice. XD JOIN HER GUILD! SHEATH KNIGHT IS OUT! AWESOME!**


	13. The dare that leads to love?

**Me: *sigh***

**Raven: What's wrong Kiyo?**

**Me: I'm running out of ideas for this story.  
**

**Everyone but me: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! DX**

**Me: So yeah sorry guys. :/**

**Eve: *shakes me* I STILL NEED A BOYFRIEND! YOU CAN'T END IT NOW! D:**

**Me: So have Elsword ask you out ;D**

**Elsword and Eve: *blushes***

**Eve: I WOULD NEVER DATE THAT ELBAKA FOR A MILLION YEARS!**

**Elsword: Why does everyone never call me by my real name? DX**

**Me: Because you're the idiot. :3**

**Elsword -_-**

**Eve: I DON'T WANNA DATE HIM! NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

**Me: Awww but people want you two to date. XD**

**Eve: -_- Fine. I'll do it. But he better treat me like a Queen**

**EvexElsword fans: YAY!~ :D**

**Me: So yeah enjoy this chapter as much as possible. I'm sorry it took so long. DX I'll make it as long as I can for you guys. ^_^**

**Everyone: YAY! :D**

**Me: Me and other guild members are still recruiting people for the fanfiction guild that ChocopieCheryl has made. (Well just me really.) If you want to join and chat with fellow authors like me for instance, then PM me or anyone else that you think is in the fanfiction guild! Otherwise have fun in your own guilds. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The dare that leads to love?  
**

**Aisha's POV:**

"Gee whiz. Wasn't that fun Raven?" I asked him.

"Yup it sure was!"

"We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah." I hugged Raven and giggled.

"NO!" Said the people that was wet.

"Aw." Me and Raven said in unison.

"How could you let them do this to me Chung?" Rena whined.

"I had no idea what was going on. I'm sorry Rena." He kissed her on the cheek. After he kissed her cheek, he noticed how wet she was and tried to not to stare at her chest._ 'Good thing she has a bra on.'_

"Ooh! Lover boy has struck again." Eve commented. Rena and Chung both blushed.

"Yeah? Well what about you and Elsword? You two seem to be getting along pretty well." Chung said while still blushing.

"Hey you shut it!" Elsword said while blushing.

"Heh heh by the way that you're blushing, it seems that you and Eve are getting along VERY well." Rena winked at the pair. Elsword noticed that Eve's bra was a bit visible considering that she had a white shirt on. Eve's face was very red.

"DON'T STARE!"

SMACK! She slapped him real hard across his face. Everyone but Elsword and Eve laughed.

"My bad. Chung did the same thing though... Why doesn't he get slapped?"

"Oh did he now?" Eve slapped Chung in the face and once more everyone laughed except for the people that got slapped and Eve.

"Come on Elsword. We're going. I need you to be my bodyguard while I change." She took Elsword by the arm.

"Oh ok." He didn't object. Eve and Elsword went upstairs.

"I bet they are just leaving so that they can kiss." I whispered to Raven.

"Yup. You got that right Aisha."

"I HEARD THAT!" Eve shouted. Me and Raven started to laugh. They left the living room and so it was just me, Raven, Chung, and Rena.

"I gotta change too. I'll be quick to come back." Rena left.

"So...What do we do now?" Chung asked. We all pondered on what to do for a long long time. We heard Rena coming back in her promo shirt. It was a bit revealing.

"Don't you have anything else?" I asked.

"Nope. So what you all doing?"

"Trying to think of what we should do."

"Well...Truth or dare anyone?" She offered.

"YES!" We all said excitedly except for Rena. She just smirked. We all sat down in a circle.

"How about Aisha goes first?"

"Ok."

"Oh goodie, since you say that Chung. Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to uh..hug Rena."

"Easy." He hugged Rena.

"You didn't let me finish.~"

"What? That's bull."

"You have to kiss her too for 10 seconds." I held back a laugh as I saw both Rena and Chung blush.

"F-f-f-fine." Me and Raven scooted towards each other so that we cannot watch. Rena and Chung scooted towards each other and leaned in slowly.

"You gonna do it?" I said impatiently.

"S-s-s-s-s-shut up!" Rena and Chung said in unison. I grinned.

"Please continue then." They leaned in close and hugged each other while slowly kissing each other for the required 10 seconds. They both stopped and scooted a bit away from each other while blushing very badly.

"All right my turn Aisha since you asked me."

"Fine Chung."

"Heh heh. Let's see. Raven! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Truth." He responded calmly.

"Do you like Aisha?" Me and Raven both blushed.

"I refuse to answer that."

"Fine. Then your punishment is...TO GO UP TO EVE TO HUG HER AND KISS HER CHEEK!"

"Eh? Must I?"

"Yep. OTHERWISE YOU WILL LOSE.~"

"Meh. Fine." Rena gave Chung a high five. Raven got up and walked towards the stairs. Me, Chung, and Rena followed him. All of us walked up the stairs with Rena having to partly carry Chung. I felt sorry for Chung but he should be all right walked around a corner and started to head towards Eve's room. Me, Chung, and Rena hid behind the corner and watched Raven go and do his punishment. Raven began to knock on Eve's door.

"Who is it?" Eve asked.

"It's me Raven. I have to tell you something."

"All right, I'm coming." Eve unlocked the door. I could hear Chung and Rena giggling. "Yes Raven?"

"Sorry. This is a dare that I have to do."

"Wha?..." Raven hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Eve's face turned red.

"Sorry." Eve gave him a hard slap. Chung and Rena were laughing hard at that. I even giggled a little.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!" Said Eve angrily while still blushing.

"Chung's"

"Thank you Raven. CHUNG COME HERE!"

"NO!" Chung tried to flee but ran into the wall.

SMACK! Eve slapped Chung's face as hard as she could and Chung flew against the wall.

"Ow. It seems like I got more punished than Raven did."

"Well you should think about the future more Chung." Rena kissed where Eve had sl apped him.

"Yeah I know that now..." Me and Raven laughed.

"So is the game still going on?" I asked.

"YES! TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Chung ran for it and tripped earning more laughing from us. Rena just sighed and helped him up.

"You're careless Chung."

"Heh heh. Sorry Rena."

"But that's a reason that I like you."

"D'aaawwwww. Rena loves Chung.~" Me and Raven said together. Rena's cheeks turned pink.

"S-s-s-s-hush." Rena tried to say but stuttered.

"Let's just keep playing truth or dare." Chung recommended.

"YEAH!" Everybody else said.

"DID YOU JUST SAY PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?!" Elsword bursted out of Eve's room.

"I shall play as well since Chung did that dare on me with Raven."

"IT WASN'T A DARE! THAT WAS A PUNISHMENT!" Chung said in defense.

"Whatever. Let's just play the damn game."

"Ok." All 6 of us went back in the living room and sat in a circle.

"Well since Chung and I got slapped, I wanna go next."

"All right." Everyone else agreed.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. Who to ask?" He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Elsword was tapping his foot impatiently.

"You gonna ask somebody or do we have to sit here?" I saw Raven twitch a little.

"Fine Elsword. Since you want me to hurry, I'll just ask you."

"All right!"

"Truth or dare?"

"DARE ME MAN!"

"All right. I dare you to.." He had a wide grin on his face. "Tell Eve you love her."

"WHAT?!" Eve and Elsword's faces turned instantly red.

"I refuse to say it."

"Then that means you love her.~" I smirked. Elsword's face was as red as his hair.

"Just gimme the damn punishment."

"All right." Raven was rubbing his hands together. "YOU HAVE TO KISS EVE ON THE CHEEK!"

"F-f-fine." Elsword's face turned more red each time that he got closer to Eve. His face was so red, I thought he was gonna pass out. He manged to give Eve a kiss on her cheek without passing out. I think I was the only one that noticed Eve was smiling a bit while blushing. I held in a giggle.

"It's mine turn now since I haven't went yet and Elsword and Eve just joined ok?"

"All right." Everyone agreed.

"Hmm, who to pick. Raven got picked, Chung got picked and Elsword also got picked. How about YOU AISHA?! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Hmm, truth."

"Ok. Which guy here do you like the most?" I blushed at the question.

"RAVEN!" I blurted out.

"OOOOOH!~" Everyone but Raven and me said. My face felt very hot at that moment.

"Raven and Aisha sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"S-s-s-shush." Me and Raven both said while stuttering.

"So who's next?" Rena asked.

"ME CAUSE I HAVE BEEN KISSED ON THE CHEEK TWICE NOW!" She glared at Chung and Raven and they both awkwardly laughed.

"All right Eve, calm down." Elsword said reassuringly while rubbing her back.

"Fine. I got a fun one." She smirked.

"Well ask someone already."

"Oh fine. Chung, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE ME BABY!"

"I dare you to kiss Raven."

"WHAT?!" Raven and Chung said in unison.

"I REFUSE!"

"Then your punishment is to...dress up like a pikachu for a week."

"AW COME ON!"

"DO IT!"

"Fine but...we don't even have a costume."

"I GOT ONE!"

"RENA!"

"Sorry Chung." We all watched Rena as she went up to her room.

"While she gets it, how about I go then?" Everyone nodded in agreement. '_If he says truth or dare to me and I said dare and he dares me to kiss him, I'll give him a good beating with my wand.' _"Now let's see...Who to pick?" He stared at all of us. _'Just please don't pick me.' _"RENA!" I sighed a sound of relief. _  
_

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."'

"I dare you to...punch Chung in the face!"

"WHAT WHY?!" Chung yelled. Rena punched him in the face.

"Sorry Chung. I'll give you a treat later." Rena winked at him and kissed the spot where she punched him. _'I wonder what she meant by that...'_

"So who's turn shall it be now?" I asked.

"ME CAUSE I HAVE BEEN PUNCHED AND SLAPPED NOW!" He glared at Eve and Elsword.

"How about we just do it again in a cycle? Who was first now?" Rena asked.

"It was me."

"Oh yeah that's right. Go ahead then Aisha."

"Thanks Rena. Hmm..." I stared at the group carefully wondering which person to pick. _'I won't pick Rena cause she's polite. Not Chung cause he just got punched by Rena. How about...EVE?!' _I giggled out loud as I had an idea in my head for each answer that she said.

"What's so funny?" Everyone asked.

"Nothing.~" They looked at me funny. "Eve. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I giggled again.

"I...DARE...YOU...TO...KISS ELSWORD!" Eve's and Elsword's faces turned dark red.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

_'OH MAN! WHAT DO I DO?! Should I do it? I really like Elsword but...I don't think I can kiss him in front of all these people. And yet my heart beats so hard and fast for him.'_ I touched my chest to feel my heart beating._ 'What do I do?...'_

"All r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-ight. I won't be a chicken." I got close to Elsword and he also came close to me. I froze for what felt like an hour when in reality it was a minute.

"Well?" Everyone but Elsword asked.

"I can't. I just can't do it."

"Fine then your punishment is...to go on a date with him."

"Must I?" I lied. Truthfully, I was very happy to hear her say that. I tried to not show my happiness.

"Yes you must."

"Darn it." I lied again. '_I wonder what we are going to do on our date.'_

"I FOUND IT!" We all looked towards Rena holding up a pikachu costume.

"Damn it." Chung swore silently

"We'll help you out Chung." Elsword and Raven dragged off Chung and went to his room to change into his pikachu costume. Us three girls all giggled at that.

"GIRL TALK NOW BEFORE THEY COME BACK!" Rena yelled. We all smiled and nodded in agreement. "So Eve." She turned to look in my direction.

"Yes?"

"Why couldn't you kiss Elsword in front of us? Is it because you like him?~"

"No..." I blushed badly.

"Liar. You're blushing terribly and that proves it." Aisha poked me.

"Eve and Elsword sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~"

"Aisha stop it! I bet you and Raven kissed already." Aisha blushed slightly.

"Not really."

"What do you mean by that hmm?~" I teased her.

"THAT IS ONLY FOR ME TO KNOW AND I'M NOT TELLING EITHER OF YOU!"

"Aw! You're a jerk Aisha." Me and Rena both whined. "Please tell us that you kissed Raven."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Fine." I admitted defeat.

"So Rena, did you kiss Chung yet?" Rena's cheeks turned pink and she had her fingers to her lips.

"A couple times." She admitted. Me and Aisha's jaw dropped.

"REALLY?!" We asked her. She giggled in response.

"Chung's a good kisser." She had a goofy smile on her face. I felt jealous that she got to kiss Chung.

"Lucky..." I said quietly so that no one could hear. We heard noises coming from upstairs as the guys were laughing except for Chung.

I took one look at Chung in his pikachu costme and laughed. Everyone else started to laugh hard except Rena.

"KAWAII! HE'S SO CUTE!" Then she blinked twice. _'Did she just say that in front of everyone?'_ I guess she didn't care because she glomped Chung and kissed him. I was shocked that she could do such a thing in front of everyone It made me feel jealous. _'I wanna ask her later what it's like to kiss Chung.'_

"How long must I have this on for again?"

"I forgot. Let's say a year." Aisha smirked.

"Ah hell no! Make it one day."

Aisha sighed. "Fine, One day it is. Right now the time is 4:00 p.m."

"Ok so I just have to wait until 4:00 tomorrow. PLUS THAT'S WHEN I AM HEALED!" Everyone laughed at that.

"Eve. When are you and Elsword going to go on a date? It has to be today."

"W-what? Today?" I tried my best to not get excited at the sound of that.

"Yep. Soooooooooooo...What are you two gonna do?"

"I heard the carnival is in town. Why don't you two go there?" Raven offered. _'YES! THAT'S PERFECT! THANK YOU RAVEN!' _Is what I wanted to say to him but I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

"When does that start?" Elsword asked.

"Well it's opening in an hour so plenty of time left until your miserable date with Elsword." Aisha smirked. I did a happy dance in my mind.

"I suppose I should get dress right?" I fake sighed.

"WE WILL HELP YOU CHOOSE YOUR DRESS! COME ON AISHA!" She grabbed both of mine and Aisha's arms and dragged us upstairs to my bedroom.

"RENA! DID YOU HAVE TO DRAG US UP HERE?! WE COULD HAVE WALKED!" Aisha complained.

"Yes because this is Eve's first date right Eve?" I nodded and I tried to hide my smile. Aisha however, spotted me smiling.

"Are you smiling Eve? Are you actually liking the idea of having to date Elsword?" I couldn't lie anymore.

"I have been found out it seems." I smirked. "And yes I wanna go on this date." I glomped Aisha.

Her eyes grew huge. "WHY DID YOU GLOMP ME FOR EVE?!"

"For making me go on a date with Elsword. I don't think I could have asked him out myself."

"You're welcome?" I smiled in response and she rubbed the top of my head.

"Time to pick out your outfit!~ Aisha help me out."

"Oh ok!~" Both Rena and Aisha looked through my closet to see what would look good for me. I didn't even get a chance to do anything so I just let them do what they want to me. Rena took out a beige long-sleeved shirt with a V-cut. exposing a bit of her chest, finishing it off, wearing a black short-sleeved jean jacket that shows off the beige shirt she's wearing under

"Try this." I raised my arms and Rena took off my armor and promo costume and put it on me. I saw that it was a V-cut exposing a bit of my chest. I blushed at the sight of it., finishing it off, wearing a black short-sleeved jean jacket that shows off the beige shirt she's wearing under

"That looks so KAWAII!"

"I agree Rena. Let's put these on her too." Aisha grabbed some overlapping charm bracelets with tiny ruby hearts at the end and put them on me.

"Nice work Aisha. SUPAH CUTE!~ Elsword's lucky to be going on a date with you.~" I blushed badly at her words.

"RENA! YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH!" Rena giggled and grabbed something else from my closet.

"Please stand up Eve." I did as I was asked and stood up. She took off my pants and my face felt hot when she did. _'I feel so weird letting her dress me like this but she's older and probably has more experience with clothes than I do.'_

"Wow Eve. Take a look at yourself. You look good." I turned to look at my mirror that I had on my drawer. I saw that I am wearing black shorts that fit slightly snug around her legs.

"I look good."

"No not good, pretty."

"Time for the shoes!~"

"Stop going through my things..."

"But I'm helping you look good on your date with Elsword.~"

I sighed. "Fine, go ahead." She squealed in delight and went digging through my closet again. She stood up and found some.

"Let's try these but before we do that, let's put these stockings on her." I sat on my bed and allowed her to take my previous shoes off and put on white stockings that came to my mid-thigh. She then put on my feet some black-buckled dress shoes.

"OOH THAT'S CUTE RENA!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!~"

"I think she's still missing something though."

"You're right." She looked at my hair. "THAT'S IT! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER HAIR!" Rena took a brush to my hair to make sure my hair looked nice and perfect.

"Hey Rena, I found this accessory that might look cute on her."

"WELL BRING IT OVER HERE THEN!" Aisha tossed it to Rena and I felt Rena's hands in my hair once more. _'Geez. She's so loud when it comes to this kind of thing.'_ "All done!~ Take a look Eve." I stared at myself in the mirror once again. In my hair is a red headband with a lace ribbon.

"I look..."

"WAIT! WE FORGOT ONE LAST THING!" Rena grabbed a jacket and put it on me. I looked in my mirror to see that it was a black short-sleeved jean jacket that showed off the beige shirt that I was wearing under.

"Amazing right? Elsword's gonna be drooling at the sight of you."

"R-R-RENA!" I could see that I was blushing in the mirror.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you Rena and Aisha!~" I hugged the two girls in my arms as tight as I could.

"Eve...you're hurting us...with your strength." I gasped as Rena said it. I released them.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."

"It's all right. You're just happy is all. That's perfectly normal." Rena smiled. I started to cry out in happiness. Rena and Aisha hugged me in comfort and patted my back.

"Rena where's a shirt to wipe up her happy tears?"

"Over here." She picked up a random shirt and wiped my face. "You can't have eye makeup if you're crying." She winked at me.

"First we have to curl your eyelashes."

"That's right Aisha." She grabbed a curler from my drawer and started to curl my eyelashes. She placed the curler close to my upper lids, being careful not to pinch my skin. She closed it gently and then moved it to the middle of my lashes, and crimped them again. Finally, she brought it almost to the tip of my lashes and give one final squeeze.

"All done?" I asked Rena.

"Just with your eyelashes. Now comes the blue mascara. We have to make sure that it doesn't clump." She place the mascara wand close to the base of my eyelid and swept it to the tips of my lashes.

"Two to three coats should do the job Rena." She followed up by combing through my lashes with a lash comb to make sure there wasn't any clumps. "OK DONE! TAKE A LOOK EVE! YOU LOOK SUPAH CUTE!" I looked at myself and gasped. _'I do look beautiful!'_

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL EVE! If I was a guy, then I would want to kiss you But too bad Elsword gets to." Rena admitted and winked at me.

"What?..." I was stunned at what she said to me.

"JUST KIDDING!"

"Wish me luck on my date guys.~"

"GOOD LUCK!~" We all walked out of the bedroom. I let out a small giggle. _'I think I'm too happy.'_ I had a big, great smile on my face. We all walked back downstairs and avoided Elsword and the other boys.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

Us guys were in my room helping me get ready for the date and so were the girls in Eve's room. "I am kinda glad that Aisha punished Eve to go on a date with me."

"Oh really Elsword? Do you perhaps like Eve?" Raven asked and in response, I blushed badly.

"Well...I uh..."

"No need to say it. You do like her don't you?" I nodded repeatedly.

"Whoa dude, calm down. Don't break your neck." He laughed.

"OH CHUNG!~ PLEASE COME DOWN HERE! EVE IS DONE GETTING READY" Rena called.

"WHY?! I'M IN A FRICKING PIKACHU COSTUME!" I could tell the Chung was mad as hell. I tried to not laugh as best as I could.

"Please? For your girlfriend?"

"OOH! RENA'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOW?! CHUNG YOU RASCAL!" Me and Raven gave Chung noogies.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Chung said in fury.

"Aw..Afraid that we'll make fun of you in front of your girlfriend?" Chung's face was deep red.

"SHUT UP DAMMIT!" And with that, he left me and Raven all to ourselves. "Time to suit you up Elsword. You don't wanna look like a bum right?."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"LET'S GET YOU SUITED UP THEN!" Raven dragged me to my room with his nasod arm and locked the door so that no one could see what we were doing. Raven was digging through my closet already.

"HEY WAIT! DON'T LOOK IN THERE!" Raven found a small cardboard box.

"What's in this I wonder?" Raven opened the box.

"DON'T OPEN THAT!" Raven walked to the bed and dumped the contents on the bed. Out fell out pokemon cards.

"...You still collect these? I thought you were over pokemon."

"I COULD NEVER STOP LOVING POKEMON! That's why I made you guys believe that I hated pokemon." I had a goofy expression on my face.

"Well. I'll keep this from Eve and the others just cause I'm having fun with this." He grinned.

"Just help me look good."

"All right." Raven went digging through my closet again and searched for what I could wear. "You gonna help Elsword or just sit there?"

"I'll let you decide on what's best for me. I'm terrible at looking good."

"Fine...You better hope that Eve really likes you." _'I wonder if she does like me. I really hope so.'_

"THANKS RAVEN! You dress better than I do." I admitted_. _Raven couldn't help it and just laughed at me.

"Dude. I just wear my clothes casually. I don't try to look good all the time."

"Yeah right." I muttered.

"Hmm. Let's see here. What to pick for Elsword..." He tried to look hard through my closet. "Oh what about this?" He pulled out a black hoodie with a swords crossing each other printed on the back and pockets in the front.

"I like it."

"All right. Now time for your pants." I nodded. "Now what will suit Elsword for tonight?" He said to himself. _'I wonder what Eve looks like. I bet she looks pretty._' I began to think about the kinds of dresses that Eve might wear to the amusement park. "Yo Elsword!"

I snapped back into reality. "Huh what?"

"You all right? You've been quiet for 10 minutes now."

"Oh have I?"

"Thinking about Eve?" I blushes.

"N-n-no. What makes you say that?"

"Because you're blushing."

"WELL I'M NOT!"

"Yes you were.~"

"No I wasn't."

"YES YOU WERE!~"

"FINE I WAS RAVEN!"

"You don't have to be mad about it." He chuckled. "I'm always thinking about Aisha, even now." He admitted.

"Really? Is she doing ok? She's not still mad at me about breaking up with her is she?"

"You sound so worried."

"A little." I admitted.

"Well she's doing all right. I'm taking care of her."

"Thanks. You're a good friend."

"And so are you my fine feathered friend." We both shared a laugh at that.

"Did you just call me feathered?"

"Don't question me." Raven had a goofy smile on his face. Raven dug though my closet again. He pulled out several pants for me.

"THAT ONE!" I pointed to some black jeans.

"All right then. Let me get out and let you change." I nodded. Raven left my room and closed the door for me. I quickly took off my armor and changed into the clothes that Raven picked out for me.

"ALL RIGHT, I'M DONE!" Raven came back in my room.

"Dang man. You look good."

"Thanks. I decided to keep my boots and gloves on."

"It should be fine. Let's see how Chung is doing."

"All right." We walked out of the room and went back downstairs. I gasped as I looked at Eve._ 'She's so beautiful.'_ Raven laughed at Chung once more. Eve began to blush as she noticed me staring at her.

"H-h-h-i Eve."

"H-h-h-hi Elsword."

"I sense love in the air.~" Aisha and Rena teased

"Can I get out of this costume now?"

"Aw but Chung. You're so cute!~" Rena glomped him and kissed him again.

"RENA! NOT HERE!" Rena let loose a bunch of giggles.

"Aw ok. I'll listen."

"Thank you."

"You like nice Eve." I saw her blush deepen.

"You too." I was beginning to blush.

"Wanna head out now?"

"OK!"

"Sweet." I walked over to Eve and held her hand. "We'll be going now everyone. See ya later.~"

"Bye.!~" They waved at us.

"Shall we?"

"Yes Elsword." We walked towards the door.

"NOT TOO MUCH KISSING NOW YOU TWO!" Both me and Eve blushed badly.

"RENA!" Rena giggled again like before. I swore I had heard Eve giggle.

"Let's get out of here."

"Mmkay!~" We walked outta the house. _'She almost sounds happy. Too happy in fact. I wonder if Eve was lying to Aisha cause she didn't want to admit it to everyone. Yeah that must be it. She's happy about going on this date.'_

"Let's get going Eve. We have a long ways to go."

"All right." We started to head out towards the carnival that is happening in Hamel.

* * *

**Me: WHEW HOO! I FINALLY FINISHED! *does the gangnam style dance***

**Everyone else: Da faq?**

**Me: LET ME ENJOY MYSELF THIS TOOK FOREVER CAUSE OF WRITER'S BLOCK...and working on new stories after all...**

**Raven: Eh. I guess he really did have writer's block then.**

**Everyone but El gang: *points guns at Me***

**Me: O.O WHAT DID I DO?**

**Aisha: You made them wait too long. XD**

**Me: THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU GUYS THE RIGHT TO SHOOT ME!**

**Aisha: Are you sure?~**

**Me: Meh idk. *sighs***

**Chung: What wrong?**

**Me: I just realized...that being lonely sucks.**

**Raven: Didn't you have a girlfriend?**

**Me: She died almost 2 months ago.**

**Everyone: O.O How?**

**Me: Hit by a car.**

**Girls: AW! Poor Kiyo *all girls hugs me***

**Guys: *pats me on the back***

**Elsword: Wait...If she died almost 2 months ago, then why are you telling everyone now? O.O  
**

**Me: I dunno. I couldn't do it before. Was too sad to. =/**

**Elsword: Well ok. That's understandable. =/**

**Me: Well it's getting late guys. So I'm a go to bed now. NIGHT EVERYONE! *sleeps next to Saphira* So warm. **

**Everyone else: Good night Kiyo!~**


End file.
